War for the future
by CloudXLightingFan97
Summary: Lightning is fighting to protect the world, but suddenly something happened in her fight with Caius. Friendships will be put to test, bonds will be broken. Who will win? Good or evil? I got a few surprises for you.
1. A new beginning

Hey guys, I'm back! While I was playing the ideas came rushing into my head. About the title, if a better idea comes in mind I will change it.

I want to take a moment to apologize to Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda, for totally forgot to credit him, for the describe the Army of One. I forgot because I finished the chapter really late (I know, a lame excuse). Anyhow, I hope you (Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda) are not mad at me, once again I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY**

Alright here it begins.

* * *

Snow, Sazh and Hope walked to the crystal pillar. They saw Serah and Dajh walking towards them. Snow run towards her and grabbed her and lift her. He was so happy to see her like she was gone for a long time.

"Snow, I happy to see that you're alright." said Serah. She noticed that her sister is not with them. "Where is Lightning?" she asked with concern. Hope walked up to her and handed her knife, Serah took it from her hand and then turned to Snow.

"I'm sorry Serah. Lightning is in the crystal now, holding Cocoon with Fang and Vanille."

"But, this can't be." said Serah in disbelieve. "She was here!" then she turned to see that the village was no more. "What happened to the village?"

"What village?" Snow asked confused.

"What do you mean 'what village'?" Serah asked her husband very disturbed. "The New Bodhum."

"Serah, we haven't rebuild Bodhum." Snow told her calmly.

"But this can't be!" Serah said even more confused and disturbed.

"Lightning was here. She said 'Congrats', we rebuilt Bodhum, Natilus and Palumpolum, we had our wedding, Lightning was my Maid of Honor and met some one named Cloud and she liked him and then this man named Sephiroth came and started to killing people left and right and set the town on fire and then Lightning told you her real name and then..." she stopped calling her memories and started to cry.

Snow came behind and put his arms on her shoulders. "Serah..." he whispered in her ear.

Hope wandered what Serah was talking about, from where did she came up with this kind of stories and why does the names Cloud and Sephiroth sound so familiar. And more importantly where is Lightning?

* * *

"Divine Etro. Go peacefully to your rest. I will stand guard over your legacy." Lightning said knelling before a white throne. She stood up and went outside Etro's temple. She was wearing a white armor. She watched over the terrain. It looked like an ancient town near the sea. It was silence. "This realm is awash with sadness. Life and death lose all meaning under the rolling waves of chaos. Valhalla. The currents of time did not touch it's shores. In this world of lost moments realm I begin my life anew."

On the beach was a man wearing purple armor and a purple sword with an eye near the handle on his back . His hair and his eyes were also purple. He was in the water. In his hands was a girl with gray long hair. He put the girl into the water and she began to glow.

"This eternity-it was never your desire. Is that not so Yeul?" he talked to the girl and she started to vanish. Suddenly his expression turned to anger. Then creatures rose from the water and he turned to the temple of Etro, looking at Lightning.

Suddenly the tension began to rise.

"Warrior goddess. Now we cross swords!" he said pulling out his sword. The eye opened and the sword started to glow. Lightning drew her sword sword as well and creatures appeared at her side.

It was a monster vs monster battle. The Twin Sisters attacked the man. sent a sock wave at them.

"Lose yourself in battle and rejoice." he said sending a sock wave at them.

The Twin Sisters froze him and when Nix tried to finish him by breaking the ice, the man grabbed her by the mouth.

"Embrace the terror." he said and slammed her into her sister.

He turned to see Lightning, riding Odin

"Husk of the wandering comet... I summon thee!" he said and he conjures a barrage of comets to counterattack.

Lightning continued her advancement and went above him.

"Caius Ballad!" Lightning cried as she flew through the air towards the dark man.

His reply was slashing his blade horizontally, unleashing a wave of energy up to meet her. Lightning had seen it before. Capable of cutting through solid rock, there was little chance she would be able to survive such an attack much less withstand it. Her mind raced to think of what to do when an idea hit her. Using the shield given to her by Etro herself, Lightning deflected the energy beam skyward into Caius' summon portal, shattering it to fine pieces. The sky darkened as the purple energy dissipated, the giant boulders Caius had been keeping afloat moments before now dropping out of the sky.

"Impressive." Caius said as Lightning landed behind him.

Was he taunting her? Lightning didn't care either way.

"Save it." She replied bitterly just before turning around and striking with her gunblade.

Caius responded just as quickly and locked swords with her. The blow caused the air to crack as their strength and skill were evenly matched.

The mountain sized rock at their feet cracked in half as it continued it's free fall and soon Lightning found herself battling Caius amide boulders tumbling like pebbles, their strikes the only other sound besides the growl of clashing rocks. Caius brought his blade down for her head, but Lightning blocked with her shield and stabbed back. Caius leaned to the side and avoided the gunblade's razor edge and struck back once more. Lightning leaped clear over his head, his blade meeting only stone. She then took her chance to kill him, aiming for the neck. Caius surprised her by grabbing the blade and stopping it with his hand.

"Damn you." She hissed.

Caius gave her a coy smirk, forcing the blade away from his face and down until it was above his chest, inches from his heart. "Enough of this, warrior goddess. Let's end it."

Farron's eyes went wide in alarm as a red light began to glow at the exact location of Caius' heart. It throbbed rhythmically, proving that whatever it was, it was alive.

"That glow...!" She asked, pulling away from her opponent.

Caius appeared to get suddenly angry and growled, "Cast your shadow over all, Wings of Night!"

His sword, Ragnarok, light up with blue fire, the eye near its hilt exploding with purple light that momentarily blinded Lightning. Dark smoke appeared out of the air and swirled violently around Caius like a storm, concealing him in a dense shroud that Lightning could not see past. The wind grew stronger, pushing her, harder and harder until it blew her away and unto another giant falling boulder. The dark smoke cleared, and Lighting felt her resolve slip for a moment as what stood before her would no doubt send seasoned fighters fleeing in terror.

Chaos Bahamut roared with enough power to shake Lightning's armor before flapping his mighty wings and dashed forward to attack, eyes red like a demon. Lightning knew better than to stand and take it so she leapt out of harm's way as Chaos Bahamut reduced the spot where she had been standing to nothing. She soared high up in the air, spun around and readied her sword to counterattack. But Bahamut had already caught up with her and slashed at her with his massive claws. Lightning met him with her blade and for a moment she held him there.

The second blow came from his right claw which she didn't see until it had already struck and Lightning was sent flying far over the city of Valhalla deep in mental darkness, the whole world going white.

White.

That all there was. Just a vast expanse of white space and Lightning was falling through it without any sight or sound, entirely alone.

"He is a tough one, isn't he?" came a voice.

"Cloud?" She asked. She couldn't see him, but his voice was unmistakable. "What are you doing here?"

"I seem to remember a time when you were able to handle much tougher guys than this showoff. What's happened to you?" Cloud's voice was gentle, lightly teasing her predicament as though she had merely slipped and fell to the floor. "Don't worry, I'm here." he said.

Lightning opened her eyes and saw before her a dark figure. He had spiky hair and in his hands was a very large sword. He lunged at the dragon. Chaos Bahamut tried to kill him with his claws but had no success. The figure jumped over the beast and with his blade over his head he brought it down on Bahamut's head. The beast roared in pain and anger as it fell making the dust to rise. The monster flew to the sky charging for a devastating blow. The man jumped after Chaos Bahamut. It managed to throw the flare and it hit the figure in full size but he came out of it and thrust his sword on it's back and with it he carved the monster's back. Bahamut fell while in roared in pain and purple flares surrounded it. The figure landed on a cliff. He looked at Lightning and then turned and disappeared. Lightning put her head at her heart and looked up to the spot where that man was standing.

"Could it be..." she said like she discovered something that was long a light caught Lightning's attention. "Etro's gate?"

From the sky a man was falling. He was wearing a black V-neck shirt designed with tribal patterns and a pair of angel wings on the back, along with a simple pendant. On his left arm is a metal bracer, while his right arm is wrapped with cord and he wears a ring on his right hand. He also wore large blue sirval-style pants with decorated hems, and low-cut sandal-like leather shoes. A green pouch and hunter's knife are attached to his belt in the back, which itself is adorned with small lavender ties made of cloth. Under the angel wings on the back of Noel's shirt and on his dagger, there are lines of Etro script.

"Of course. The one from the vision." Lightning said to herself. "I know your name. Noel Kreiss."

Lightning summoned Bahamut and went to save him. Suddenly Chaos Bahamut appeared and went after her. She saves Noel just in time and started the aerial battle with Chaos Bahamut. After Lightning emerged victorious they on Etro's temple.

"How do we fight him?" Noel asked

"This is not your battle. There's something else I need you to do." Lightning said to him

"What?"

"Bring my sister to me. Her name is Serah."

"Okay."

"You'll need to use the portal. Your time-gazing friend should have told you how it works."

"That's a gate...? But, why me?" he asked confused.

"Because you're the only one who can. You crossed the Void and made it to Valhalla. You can find Serah and together you can change the future."

"Wait... I can the future can be changed?" Noel asked and in his voice was a spark of hope.

"Yes." replied Lightning. From her hand a light appeared and then the light turned into a moogle. The moogle changed into a crossbow. "A good luck charm. Give him to Serah."

"Right. You got it. I'll track her down."

Suddenly Caius appeared.

"Enjoying your little chat?" he said.

"Caius!" Noel was surprised to see him. Lightning gave a questioned looked. She wandered how Noel knew Caius.

Caius summons a large meteor.

"Get to the gate. I counting on you!" Lightning said to Noel

"Okay!" he said

Caius transformed into Chaos Bahamut and charged at them.

"Go!" Lightning ordered Noel.

He went to the gate and Lightning covered him by summoning Odin. Odin threw her to the meteor.

"Lightning." came a soft woman voice.

And then a bright light appeared and everything returned to the way it was before the battle. Lightning appeared at Etro's throne.

"Etro, what's going on?" she asked the goddess.

"I don't know. There are some anomalies in the timeline. I managed to save some warriors from being devoured by the Void and brought them here to assist you." she said.

Then some lights appeared.

* * *

That's it folks, that's the first chapter. In the next one I'm going to show some of my surprises. Please review.


	2. New allies and new enemies

Hey guys, I'm back. Miss me? Now I hope you won't start to hate me after you read this.

DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN ANY FINAL FANTASY CHARACTERS**

Warning: Lightning's real name

* * *

There were five lights. Then those lights transformed into five people. One of them is A tall teenager with unruly brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a distinctive black leather bomber jacket with fur trim on the collar and a v-neck white shirt underneath. He wears black pants along with three interconnecting belts and black boots and gloves. He has a silver chain necklace with a pendant and a matching ring. He had a scar on his face. He carried a long sword with a handle. Another male, shorter then the first one who had layered blond hair that frames his face and is tied back into a short ponytail, blue eyes longer, wearing a white sleeveless shirt under a short teal vest, topped with brown leather accents at the shoulders and back and in front, a lacy white jabot with a light green ribbon tied in a bow. He was also wearing blue jodhpur pants, a tan belt, light green gloves with large blue cuffs, and a pair of light green and white cuffed ankle boots with a low heel. His weapons were two daggers. He had a monkey tail, which made Lightning and the others to raise one eyebrown. A teen who was wearing a torn pair of black overalls with a yellow hooded shirt with the left sleeve torn off, instead covering his arm with a dark blue pauldron and a gauntlet. Around his neck is a pendant. He had a sword, from which bubbles were came out. A woman. She was wearing a purple pleated, flower-patterned dress; black boots; a black spaghetti-string camisole under a white sash of material that wraps around her neck and over her chest; a yellow patternedwith a Chōchō musubi knot and a decorative Obidome to clinch the cords. Two separate, kimono-like sleeves hanging from her upper arms complete the white and blue ensemble. She carried a staff. Her left eye was a normal blue and her right was bright green. And finally a man, with short, spiky, black hair and blue eyes, wearing black clothes.

"These warriors will help you save the world." Etro finaly said.

"We should make introductions." said the woman. "My name is Yuna, nice to meet you" she said in a friendly tone.

"I'm Tidus." the teen with gauntlet said in the same way as Yuna.

"I'm Zidane. Zidane Tribal." said the man with the monkey tale. "And you don't have to worry at all, ladies. I'll protect you." he said and gently kissed Yuna's hand. Yuna couldn't help but giggle, Tidus looked like he was about to explode and Lightning the other two guys rolled their eyes. He wanted to do the same with Lightning but she quickly crossed her arms to avoid that.

"Name's Squall Leonhart." said the teenager with a scar on his face in a serious tone. Lightning realized that he was a soldier just like her.

"My name is Noctis Lucis Caelum. But you can call me Noctis or Noct." the man in black said in a serious tone but not serious as Squall.

"That's a long name you got there buddy." Tidus said to him.

"Is that a problem?" he asked him sending a death glare.

"No, not at all." Tidus said backing off.

"And what's your name, young lady?" asked Zidane. Lightning didn't like Zidane because he hit on her. Even if her heart wouldn't belong to certain somebody, she would NEVER go out with a guy like that. He really fought the urge to hit him.

"Lightning." she said in her soldier tone.

"You most stop Caius Ballad and his acolyte. Defeat them and the balance will be restored. Now, if you excuse me I most go and rest." Etro said to them.

"Wait, Etro!" Lightning stopped her from leaving. "Did you save some else from the Void?" she asked, she was hoping for something.

"No, I'm sorry." she told her and left.

Lightning looked down with her hand near her heart.

"What's wrong?" asked Zidane. "Why such a sad expression on such a pretty face?"

"Uh, it's nothing, really." she lied. _'But, who saved me?'_ she though

"So, who is this Caius?" Squall asked.

"A man who wants to destroy everything. Just another psyco." Lightning told him. "By the way, how did you almost got sucked into the Void?"

"I was fighting, then I saw a big light, then I don't remember."

"Same here." Tidus and Yuna said in unison, making them to look at each other for a second and then they looked away.

"Like wise." Zidane said.

"How about you?" Lightning asked Noctis.

"I was trying to help a friend." he replied.

"I have just one more question." Squall said. "Where are we?"

"Valhalla." Lightning told him

* * *

Caius found himself on the beach surrounded by some people. A woman wearing a red gown with a plunging neckline tapered just below the navel. A black fur ruffle extends along the neckline and eventually merges with her wings. Her feet and hands bear violet talons, and she has long silver hair, some of which is pulled up into two horns on either side of her hair. The hair in the horns has red tips. A man who was wearing black shorts with an orange and red sash over his right leg and bears a large black tattoo on his chest. He wears a red bandanna, a metal gauntlet on his left arm, and carries a large black sword. Another man, bigger then the last one, with blue eyes, light blue hair with two long locks similar in appearance to horns running down his back, and a large bang of hair falling over his face. The robe above his waist is open, exposing his chest, and his sleeves fall to partially cover his hands, caring a staff. Another man who wears a deep purple jacket held closed by a silver band, with white sleeves and gold lining. His legs are covered in the back by a white skirt-like piece held in place by four straps connected to a codpiece. From the thighs down, he wears purple leggings and pointed boots and he has silver hair. Another woman with long, layered golden-blonde hair with a side-swept bang and purple eyes. She was wearing silver stud earrings, an open short-sleeved white cardigan over a black corset-like top with a frilled black skirt and black knee-high boots. And a man with silver long hair and a black coat. His eyes were bright green with cat-like pupils.

"Who are you?" Caius asked them.

"Your allies." said the man with cat-like pupils.

Over his shoulder was another man with spiky blond hair. He wears a sleeveless zipped-down turtleneck sweater with black cloth covering his left arm and leg, and his boots and on his pauldron is an emblem of a wolf. He carries a large sword as he wrapped in bandages. His eyes were also bright green with cat-like pupils.

"You!" said Caius when he saw him. "You are the one who attacked me. Prepare for battle." and he drew his sword.

The spiky blond hair looked at him and then he looked away.

"Now, now, there's no need for this." said the man in the black coat "Cloud only attacked you because you were about to his nemesis."

"And why do you have to answer for him. Don't tell me he is dumb." Caius said in a mocking tone.

"No, it's just I don't talk to weak people." Cloud said

"How dare you..." Caius said, with anger growing in his voice.

"That's enough, you two." said the man in black coat.

"Hey, now that are we here let's make introductions." the girl said. "My name is Stella Nox Fleuret. But you can call me Stella." she said in a cheerful way.

"I'm Jecht." the muscular man said.

"My name is Seymour Guado." the man with the staff said.

"Kuja is the name." said with a white robe.

"I'm Sephiroth. You can call me either that or none, I won't accept nicknames." the man in black coat said in his soldier tone sending a glare towards Jecht and Stella.

"My name's Ultimecia." said the woman.

"And who is he?" Caius asked looking to Cloud.

"Cloud. Cloud Strife." he said in his soldier tone

"So, why are we here?" Jecht asked.

"I don't know" Caius said.

"There's been anomalies in the time line." came a voice.

All looked and saw a girl with grey hair.

"Yeul." Caius said.

"I'm not sure yet, but I can find out." she said.

"Wait, Yeul don't-" Caius said, but it was to late. She already saw the vision and then she collapsed.

Jecht, Seymour, Stella and Kuja gasped and Sephiroth, Cloud and Ultimecia just watched without moving a finger. Caius was near here, she was dead

"What, what happened?" Jecht asked amazed.

"She had a vision and it killed her." Caius said. "Listen up, fate have brought you here for a reason. We must take down the goddess. If we can take down the goddess everything else will fall. And then we won't see any more of this." and he was pointing towards Yeul's body. "Yeul has been reborn for a long time now and I was forced to watch how she dies for an eternity now. I'm immortal."

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's gone and kill that goddess." Jecht said in cheerful tone which surprised everyone. "All I care is to give that boy one hell of a beating. And honestly, who hasn't tried to destroy the world?" he asked

Everyone except Cloud and Stella had raised hands. Jecht saw them.

"You haven't tried, huh?" he asked them

"No." Cloud and Stella said.

"Don't worry, there's a first for everything." he said

"Our opponents are not weak. Their leader is strong."

Sephiroth just give a 'hmpf' sound. "Just one question, where are we?" he asked

"Valhalla." Caius respond

"And we can travel in time from here?"

"Yes, use that gate if you want to." Caius said and everyone looked at the location where Caius was pointing. He picked interest in Sephiroth and Cloud and he decided to keep a close eye on them. "My name is Caius Ballad. And if there's something else you want to ask me, feel free."

"I do have a question." said Kuja. "Is she able to fight?" he asked pointing at Stella.

In a instant a sword was at his throat. Stella had murder in her eyes and Kuja almost crack his pants.

"Yes, I can." she said cheerfully and removed the sword from Kuja's throat.

"Anymore questions?" Caius asked

Everyone answered 'no'.

"Alright then, let's go." Jecht said all fired up.

Caius picked Yeul's body and entered the water. He let go of her body and stepped back. This caused Cloud flashbacks of the time when he did the same with Aerith.

"What's wrong?" Caius asked Cloud when he saw him

"Nothing..." he said

"Don't tell me that you have feelings."

"What?"

"I can see it in your eyes, you're nothing but a puppet."

"You're wrong..."

"Then, tell me your will to fight."

"My will... to fight. I fight for Mother."

Caius gave him a look. "I'm not convinced. You are puppet." he said and left.

* * *

Caius and the others except Sephiroth and Cloud were staying on a cliff. Caius didn't understand why would they do, anyhow he was no interested in finding out. He had a mission to complete. When Noctis saw Stella on the cliff his heart stopped beating for a second. Everyone drew their weapons and the battle begin. Ultimecia was fighting Yuna, Zidane was fighting with Seymour, Squall was fighting Stella, Noctis was battling Jecht, Tidus had his hands full with Kuja and Lightning was after Caius. Lightning and Caius clashed swords. They locked their weapons in X. Suddenly a lightning bolt made them break their lock.  
Lightning looked up from where the bolt came. She saw Sephiroth easily descending down.

"Good to see you, Lightning, or should I call you Claire." Sephiroth said

"Sephiroth!" she yelled and charged at him.

He caught her blade, spun her around and threw her a few feet away.

"So, she is their leader, huh Caius?" he asked

Caius nodded.

"And you said that she's strong. It's a very good thing that you are an immortal, Caius." Sephiroth said the last sentence in a mocking tone.

Caius gave a 'hmpf' and crossed his arms. Sephiroth studied Lightning's new weapon and then threw it back to her. Lightning turned it in gun mode and aimed Sephiroth's head.

"Relax, I'm not here to fight you, for now. I've seen that your sister started to fight, I wonder how strong is she. I think I'll make her a visit. In this time why not enjoy the Reunion." he said.

"Reunion?" Lightning asked confused

She laughed and turned and vanished. From above Cloud landed the same way as Sephiroth with his eyes closed. Lightning's eyes got wide, her heart started to beat very fast. When Cloud opened his eyes she gasped as she saw that his eyes were the same as his nemesis. He gave her a cruel smile, a smile that only Sephiroth was capable of.

* * *

You want to know why did I turned things like this. Is because at first things were to predictable: Cloud and Lightning are Knights for the goddess, Seph and Caius are in cahoots trying to destroy the world, fight, fight, fight, love, fight, fight. Yeah, kinda boring, don't you think. Anyway, hope you enjoy it. Please review.


	3. Reunions

Hey, guys, I'm back. The vacation is over and school starts once again(sigh). So, don't be surprise if I can't update for awhile. I'm going with my school to Italy, due the Sanremo festival. I going to represent my school at the festival, so wish me luck.

* * *

Serah and Noel were in the History Crux traveling through time. But something happened, something that shouldn't be. They found themselves in New Bodhum 003 AF, night. They looked around and recognized the place.

"How did we get here?" asked Noel. "Did we take the wrong gate, or the artifact is broken?"

"I don't know." Serah said.

_"Caius, what are you up to?" _Noel though looking down. When he raised his gaze he saw smoke rising. "Serah, look!" he said and pointed through the smoke.

They hurried to the village. When they got there they couldn't believe their own eyes. The village was on fire, and bodies laid everywhere. When they saw NORA laying on the ground, Serah and Noel go checked them. None of them had any pulse. Serah fell on the ground, looking down and started to cry, Noel went to checked for survivors, though it's unlikely to find some and Mog was at her side trying to conform her. Noel saw some kids who were laying on the ground as well. He went to check them and hoped that they are alive, but no luck.

"I don't get it, who could have done this? Who would kill some helpless kids?" he asked the air

Then Serah realized who did this. Only one person would do such a horrible thing. Only one person had no mercy, no compassion. With anger on her face she raised her gaze. Noel saw that and turned to see a man with silver hair, a long sword and wearing a black coat, looking to the ground. When he raised his look Noel saw the evilness in his green bright eyes with cat-like pupils, and the cruel smile on his face. He turned and walked through the fire. Serah got up, transformed Mog into her weapon and went after the man.

"Serah, wait!" Noel shouted but no use, she was already gone. He ran after her.

Serah followed the man near a mountain

"Sephiroth!" she yelled at the man.

He turned to face her with the same smile on his face. "Good to see you, Serah. Is that a weapon I see in your hands?" Serah didn't replied.

Noel came from behind. "Serah!" he shouted and drew his weapons.

"Serah, who is he?" asked Sephiroth pointing the sword at Noel. "Don't tell me, did Snow left you for your sister and this one here is his replacement?" Sephiroth laughed and anger started to boil in Serah. "Snow was weak, I finished him of with just one simple lightning bolt. I wonder how strong are you. I haven't seen him in the village. Such a shame, I wanted to make him beg for mercy before I could kill him." he started to laugh again

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Noel almost screamed at Sephiroth. "Why did you killed the town's people?"

"Ah, now I know you. You're Noel Kreiss, the last human left in the world, the one who was born at the end of days, the one who understands the true meaning of life. Tell me do you understand who destroyed the world?" Sephiroth asked him.

Noel gasped and backed off.

"So you do know. Humans. Humans are the cause of the Planet's suffering. Just as I said before, humans are parasites, they are the ultimate reason for the Planet's destruction."

"So is this a reason to kill everyone in Bodhum, even the children?" Noel said with anger in his voice.

"Yes, if the are no humans in the past, there will be no humans into the future, so the Planet won't be destroyed. And yes, the children had to die as well. Those 'children' are larvae of the human parasite. They had to go."

"How dare you?" Noel said trying so hard to control his anger.

"It's not like this is the first time when I burned this town."

"What?" the hunter asked confused

"Haven't Serah told you? This is the second time I burn this town. Back then there were another two towns. Guess this is some kind of paradox effect. "

"Wait, if this is a paradox then we can solve it by defeating you. And everyone will return to life." Noel said as he realized this.

"I admire your courage, but you _can't _defeat me. There's only one who can and I have total control over him." said the silver haired man.

"Cloud?" Serah asked him.

"Yes. Right now he is having a Reunion with your sister. Don't worry, you'll have your Reunion with everyone in the Lifestream."

Then Sephiroth swung his sword and flashes sent Serah and Noel flying. They landed on the beach near the burning village. Sephiroth landed slowly in front of them with his cruel smile still on his face. Noel charged at him, but Sephiroth blocked every attack that Noel offered. He stepped back to avoid being cut by the Nightmare, and then Serah threw two fire balls at him. When they hit their target there was a large explosion. Serah and Noel looked at each other, both relieved that it was over so quickly. To their surprise Sephiroth walked out of the explosion unharmed.

"Is that the best you can do?" he asked them. "Now, it's my turn!" he said and charged towards Noel. He attacked the hunter with some rapid slashes and with a downwards slash he knocked him of his feet. Then he turned to Serah and with some cuts he sent the young Farron flying. Noel got up and attacked the Silver Elite form behind but failed because Sephiroth stepped away the attack. They looked their swords. The former hero pushed back the hunters swords and kicked him in the gut and knocked him of his feet again. Serah used _Thuraga_ on Sephiroth and made him dropped his guard. Seeing the opportunity Noel threw at him 3 balls of _Ruinaga_. And then another explosion. Serah and Noel stayed on their guard learning from their previous mistake. Suddenly a vertical shockwave came at them. Noel pushed Serah away and the shockwave sent him flying. He did a flip in the air and landed safely on the ground. Sephiroth lunged at him, they locked swords. The one winged angel threw him into the air and started to chase him. With another three slashes he sent the hunter even higher into the air. He touched the ground and jumped above Noel. With one final slash he sent the hunter crashing down on the ground while he landed slowly and safely. Noel was unconscious. Sephiroth wanted to impale Noel but Serah stopped his sword with her own.

"I won't let you kill anymore people!" she said with determination.

"Foolish child." said Sephiroth and performed his signature move Octaslash. After Sephiroth sent her flying she hit with her back a rock. Then she felt some pain in her left shoulder. She looked up and tracing the length of the Masumame and finally Sephiroth himself. "Tell me, what do you cherish most? Give me the pleasure of taking it away." Then Serah had flashbacks of all her happy moments: the time spent with NORA, how Lightning used to kick Snow out of the house, the way how he asked her to marry him, meeting Cloud, her wedding and meeting Noel and the last her sister's smile. Serah was fired up. He grabbed the sword and pulled it out of her shoulder and put it into the rock and slashed Sephiroth. He stepped back.

"I pity you, you just don't get it at all." Serah said, causing Sephiroth to smirk because it was the same thing that Cloud said to him in the Midgar ruins. He gave a 'hmph' and charged towards her, with the purpose of knowing what's going to happen. Serah tried to cut him but he jumped over her. Serah used the rock and jumped after him. "There's not a thing I don't cherish!" she said and she turned her sword into a crossbow. It began to glow pink. Serah shot a arrow towards Sephiroth. Sephiroth realized that the same thing Cloud told a long time ago. When he saw the arrow he though that it was nothing. To his surprise the arrow let go of much more many arrows that surrounded him. Serah began to glow pink as well and she grabbed on arrow and shot Sephiroth into his gut. He was shot from everywhere. With one slash from Serah he was now facing the sky. Serah had one last arrow which pierced Sephiroth's head. He turned her crossbow into a sword and thrust down on Sephiroth. After this Serah was on the ground, safely and the Nightmare landed slowly. A black smoke started to rise from him. He fell on his knees and looked up to Serah. Before he could touch the ground with his full body he vanished. Mog turned into his normal form. "Noel!" she shouted and ran towards her fallen comrade. He checked his pulse, he was alive. Serah sighed relieved, but then a dark chuckle could be heard.

"Impressive." the voice of the Nightmare was heard from behind. Mog quickly transformed into a weapon and they locked their swords. "You are strong, but I wonder how strong is your will." he said and and stepped away making Serah took a few steps forward and then he stabbed her in the back.

* * *

Serah was lying near a tree, sleeping. Suddenly Maqui, Yuj, Lebreau and Gadot approached to her.

"Look at her. Asleep like a baby" Maqui said

"Hey, let's all yell 'Serah' at once." said Yuj.

"Why don't you do it?" Gadot asked him

"I'll get her up." said Lebreau. "Hey, Serah! Wake up!" she yelled

Serah woke up and was surprised to see Maqui, Yuj, Gadot and Lebreau alive, not to mention the village in one piece.

"What are you doing, sleeping out here?" Lebreau asked her.

"It is a really nice day for a nap, I've got to say." Maqui commented.

"Where am I?" Serah asked confused.

"Not in your bed for starters." Gadot joked.

"You're still dreaming?" Yuj asked.

"Maybe I am." she replied.

"Hey, let's go." Gadot said

"Come on, Serah" said Lebreau

Serah stayed a bit behind and looked confused at them. She looked at herself and saw that she was wearing her old outfit. She entered the village and was surprised to see everyone alive. She then decided to go to NORA's house. She looked around, still amazed.

"Hey, there you are." said a familiar voice. Serah turned and was surprised to see Snow.

"Snow, what are you doing here?" she asked confused.

"What, I'm not allowed to hang out in my own place. You..."

"B-but you went looking after my sister . You left ages ago." she said still confused.

"What are talking about?" he asked confused. "Lightning hasn't gone anywhere that I don't know of." Snow saw that Serah wasn't herself. "Hey, are you ok?" he asked concerned as he approached her. She stepped back.

"I don't understand..." she said and ran away.

"Serah, where are you goin'?" Snow called after her.

She went outside and saw that the village was starting to fade away.

"Everything is falling apart." she said and then she found herself in an empty place. "Where... where did everyone go?" she asked hoping for an answer.

"So you've died too." a voice came from behind. Serah turned and saw the girl from before.

"Yeul, wasn't it?" she asked to make sure.

"Yes, but I'm a different Yeul." she said making Serah even more confused.

"What do you mean that I've died? Am I dead?" she asked.

"You're not completely dead. You are between life and death. You are in the Dream World. From here you can chose weather you can rise or fall." Yeul said

"But how can I wake up?" Serah asked.

"You'll have to pass the trial. But I warn you. In this place you will encounter what you desire. All your heart's desires will come true." and with that Yeul fanished.

Serah turned and looked around. On the dam a figure stood. A figure that Serah knew all to well. She approached her. It was her sister.

"Is it really you?" she asked.

Lightning turned with a smile on her face. "Welcome home, Serah." she said.

"Why are you here?" Serah asked her bigger sister.

"Because you want me to be." she replied.

Then Serah remembered Yeul's final words to her.

"You've changed history and now you're back were you belong. This is it you're adventure is over." Lightning said while she was looking away. Then she turned to her and raised her hand towards her. "Serah, come with me, your family is waiting."

"Yes, my family... That's right, I'm finally home." Serah said as she slowly approached Lightning.

Deep inside her heart she knew that this wasn't real, but everyone she loved was here. In the end she chose not to stay.

"Lightning, I'm sorry, but I can't stay."

Suddenly Lightning's smiled disappeared and darkness surrounded her. She let her hand and head down.

"Impressive." Sephiroth's voice and Lightning's could be heard in unison. Lightning slowly raised her head and Serah gasped as she saw the difference in her sister. She had bright green eyes with cat-like pupils. She realized that this was not her sister. Then a very bright light appeared.

* * *

Serah's POV:

I found myself in New Bodhum. When I got up I looked around confused. I heard someone applaud. I turned and saw Sephiroth. I got up.

"I must say that I am impressed. I have never thought that you could resist." he said. "As a reward..." and he lifted his hand and the village stopped burning. "Your friend is still trapped in the Dream World. You'll need to use this artifact to travel towards the Shadow of Valhalla to save him." and gave me an artifact. He turned to left.

"Sephiroth..." I called him and he stopped. "Why are you doing this? You used to be a hero, what happened to you?"

He looked down and then he raised his hands and stared at them. "I'm a monster." he said and then he turned to me. "A monster's dream is usually world domination or revenge." he told me and the vanished.

I put my hands near my chest and held my necklace real tight. "_Sephiroth..._" I though. "_You're sad, aren't you? I could see the sorrow in those wintery eyes. You never dreamed you would become like this, did you? You used to be a hero, loved by all. Someone must have broken your heart. If I could to something to ease your pain, I would but..._" then I looked up to the sky. "_Lightning what shall I do?_"

* * *

Meanwhile in Valhalla:

In front of Lightning there was Cloud, the one who manage to conquer her hear, pointing his sword at her.

"Cloud..." she said.

"Let's not talk while we are fighting." he said.

"You don't remember me?"

"No. The first time I saw you it was when I saved you from Chaos Bahamut." Cloud replied.

"So, you _did _save me. But why if you said you don't know me?" Lightning asked confused.

"Sephiroth said that you are quite strong and we are very much alike. So when I saw you were in trouble I stepped in to make sure you stay alive... until I can kill you." he said to her with a dark tone in his voice. "Come!" he told Lightning but she didn't even moved. "If you won't the I will!" he said and lunged at her. They locked their swords and they looked at each other. Cloud had an entertained look, a look that belong to Sephiroth, and Lightning had disbelieve in her eyes, she couldn't believe that this was happening. Cloud smirk and took a step back. The blonde's body soon glowed orange as he attacked his opponent when her guard was down with a Cross Slash. With one last slash he sent Lightning flying. When he saw the she was down he jumped with his sword over his head to preform his signature move, Braver, so that he could finish this. Lightning closed her eyes and prepare for what is to come. She could believe that the one she loved was going to kill her. But suddenly something happened. There was gunshot and Lightning opened her eyes and saw the male with a scar on his face.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, Squall, wasn't it?" she asked and he nodded.

"What happened? Why did you let your guard down? You are a soldier, right?" he asked

Lightning nodded.

"You should know better that if you let your guard down you're dead." Squall said in a teasing tone.

Cloud got up. He looked to the two with hatred in his eyes and he put his hand near his left shoulder and glow appeared, healing the wound. "That, was a lucky shot. I promise you it won't happen again." he said

"You're ready?" Squall asked.

"Yeah." Lightning replied. She knew that the one in front of her was not Cloud, at least not at the moment. She though that if she fought him he could have flashbacks when they had their spar. And then many more memories will come.

They charged forward. With on slash Cloud knocked Squall of his feet, then he and Lightning locked swords. They were evenly matched so they decided to break the lock by stepping back. Suddenly Cloud felt pain in his back. Squall slashed him and impale his sword on Cloud's back. Pushing the trigger of his sword he sent him flying. He chased after him and with another slashed he made Cloud hit the ground. Squall shot some fire balls at Cloud, making an explosion that rose all the dust. Cloud came out of the dust and locked his blade with Squall's. He lunched him into the air and followed him. Cloud began to glow orange and began to cut Squall form all directions. He went above him and dove downward. He placed his sword in Squall's chest and then an explosion that sent Squall crashing down on the ground, burning. Cloud lifted his hand to catch his sword. He saw that Lightning charged towards him. Cloud stepped back the attacked. Lightning turned only to see Cloud elbowed her in the face. Before she could fall he grabbed her hand pulled her close only to hit her with his knee in her gut. And then with one final kick he sent her flying. Squall got up and attacked Cloud, but he missed. Squall used Fated Circle. Cloud jumped over Squall and performed a slash so strong that Squall was forced to take a few steps back after blocking it. Cloud used Cross Slash and sent Squall flying once again. He turned and saw Lightning sending a wave of light at him. Cloud counter with Blade Beam. To his surprise his beam could not stop Lightning's and was he was sent lying by it. He did a flip in the air and started to glow orange again. He swung his and summoned meteorites. Lightning used her shield to block them. When she was closed to Cloud she hit him with her shield in his face and then a slashed that sent him crashing down. Before he could hit the ground, Squall performed a successful Fated Circle on the blond warrior. Cloud got up and used Blade Beam again.

"I got this." Lightning said to Squall and sent a wave of light. To her surprise Cloud's beam broke into two which in two sending her and Squall flying. Cloud jumped and summoned meteorites once again. Lightning saw that until it was to late. The meteorites hit her and Squall full size. Cloud approached the two wounded warriors. Squall hardly stand up and attacked Cloud. The blond warrior kicked him in the face and knocked him out. Lightning charged ass well but he grabbed her throat and slammed her on the ground. Lightning could not believe that this is the end. Not only that she won't see her sister, but she would be killed by a loved one. Plus there are high chances that Serah would be dead because Sephiroth went after her and Noel. She was sure that this was it so she closed her eyes. She waited a few seconds and nothing. She opened her eyes and saw Cloud's sword block by another. She looked up and saw the man named Noctis. Noctis had a serious look on his face, so did Cloud.

"Cloud?'' Noctis asked.

"Do I...know you?" he question back.

"It's me, Noctis." the dark spiky haired man said.

"Doesn't ring a bell." the blond warrior replied and pointed the sword at Noctis. Lightning was surprised that Noctis knew Cloud. Maybe he's the friend he mentioned before. Maybe he was from the same time as Cloud.

"Pointing your weapon at your friend?" Noctis asked.

"I don't have any friends." he replied.

"Cloud!" a voice shouted from Cloud's back. Standing on a cliff, Sephiroth looked down. "It's time to go, Cloud." he said.

Cloud put his sword on his back and turned away from Noctis. He teleported near Sephiroth. Lightning got up.

"Sephiroth!" she yelled at the humanity's worst nightmare. He turned and looked at her with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry, Serah's fine...for now." Sephiroth said and he and Cloud vanished.

Lightning put a hand at her chest and sighed. She didn't know what to do. In those situations she could to have someone with a clear mind near her. Someone who could banished her sorrow, someone like...

"Cloud..." she whispered

* * *

Sorry about the mistakes, I haven't got time to correct them. I want you to know that I'm not going to interfere with Serah and Noel, only in the end I will so from here on their journey will be exactly as it is in FF13-2. Please review to make my day.


	4. The promise

Hey, guys! I'm back! I wanted to update when I came back home but I had some problems to take care of. I got a break from my exams an I can finally update. Before I start I have to tell you something about my projects this summer.

1. I'll finish this fic.

2. I'll make a remake of "New world, old problems". It will have the same plot but I will add some more scenes(not very important, but it will help to make the story look better. I will use one scene in this fic.)

3. I'm planing on making another fic. I already decided on the plot (which I'm not going to reveal) but I have a hard time to pick up a name for it.

Alright, here goes!

* * *

"Lightning!" a voice shouted. She turned to see Noctis tending Squall. He helped him lifting him. All warriors returned to Etro's temple. After she sure that Squall is all right Lightning went to Noctis who stood outside the temple looking at Valhalla. He noticed her and turned to face her.

"Can I help you?" he asked politely.

"I wanted to thank you, for saving me back there." she said

"No problem." he respond the same.

" And,uh... I was wondering... how do you know Cloud?" she asked.

"He is the friend I was talking about. He wanted to travel through time to stop his nemesis. I tried to help him, but... something went wrong. I made a promise to bring him home. Speaking of which, how do _you_ know Cloud?"

"Well..." Lightning told him the story, omitting the moments between her and Cloud.

"I see." he said after hearing her story. "But I don't get it. Why would Cloud help his nemesis?"

"Probably Sephiroth did something to him." Lightning said.

* * *

Back on the beach:

Sephiroth and Cloud meet with the other warriors.

"It's about time you show up." Jecht said to them.

"Sorry." said Sephiroth.

"Now that everyone is here we should find a base. And I think I just know the place." said Caius.

Cloud wasn't paying attention at all. He about that woman with pink hair. She looked so familiar, and that guy in black he said that he was his friend and he looked familiar too.

"Cloud, are you alright?" Stella asked seeing him in deep thoughts.

"Y...yeah. I'm okay." he said.

Sephiroth looked at him with the corner of the eye. He wandered if Cloud is regaining his memory, he had to know. Caius opened a gate and entered. Then everyone followed suit. While they were traveling Caius told them about the History Crux. They reached their destination, a deserted place.

"This place looks like Valhalla." said Jecht to no one in particular.

"This is the Shadow of Valhalla." Caius told him

"Alright, don't start talking 'cause you'll make me even more confused." Jecht told him

Caius smirk and lead the others. They reached a room where there was an exact replica of Etro's throne. Everyone started talking except Sephiroth and Cloud.

"So, what do you think of Etro's chosen warriors?" Ultimecia asked.

"I've seen beater." Seymour said

"We mustn't underestimate our enemies." Caius said.

"I agree. The kids are strong." Jecht said. Then a laugh could be heard. All turned their attention towards Sephiroth.

"You call them 'strong'. They are below weak. I bet Cloud can beat them all." he said.

Then all of them turned to Cloud who looked down, thinking.

"Well, Cloud..." said Kuja making Cloud come back into the real world. "Can you do it? Can you beat all Etro's champions?"

With an smile on his face and reaching the handle on his sword Cloud looked to him. "You bet."

This was a perfect time for Sephiroth to see if Cloud had any memories at all.

* * *

Back on Valhalla:

Etro's warriors were resting from the previous battle. Lightning stood outside the temple looking over Valhalla. She tried to think of a way to break Sephiroth's spell over Cloud. She must find a way to save him. If she couldn't, if Cloud would put the world in danger, then she'll have to... But she could not bring herself to see Cloud just as a target. Suddenly an explosion snapped Lightning out of her thoughts. The warriors went to the place where they heard the explosion, all except Noctis. He sensed a familiar presence, it was _her._ He had to talk to her and this was his chance, so he left the group without being seen and went to were was she.

He found her. She was with her back and him looking to the sky. When she sensed him she turned to face him with a smile on her face.

"Noctis."

"Stella. Why are here?" he asked her.

"I'm here to warn you."

"Warn me? About what?"

"About your friend. He is not the same anymore."

A moment of silence. And then all the sudden an explosion.

"What was that?" he asked once again.

"That was your friend beating your companions." she told him. "Be careful." she said to him and vanished.

Without a second though Noctis went to help his friends.

* * *

When the group reached the place Lightning had a shock. In front of them stood Cloud looking down. He lifted his head and shot his bright green eyes with cat-like pupils towards the warriors and an evil smile appeared on his face. This look sent chills down on everyone's spines, just like Sephiroth.

"Just you?" Squall asked snapping out. "I admire your courage but your head must be a hard rock."

"Says the guy who got beat up." Cloud said to him. "Did you look yourself in the mirror? You have a black eye."

Squall lost control of his anger and lunged at Cloud. Cloud slammed him on the ground. Tidus charged at him as well. The blond warrior stepped aside and with one powerful kick he sent Tidus flying. Cloud looked up to see Zidane ready to strike. He grabbed Squall by the leg and tossed him towards the thief. Yuna summoned Valefor and shot a blast of energy towards Cloud. He dodged and summoned a block of ice above her head. Seeing it to late the block went down on Yuna's head making her unconscious. Lightning could only watch in terror while Cloud beat her companions to a bloody pulp.

"Yuna!" screamed Tidus upon seeing his loved one fell on the ground. Then anger burst inside him and he started to flip along the ground and when he was above Cloud he brought down his sword. To his surprise Cloud stopped the blade with one hand and the he threw him towards Zidane and Squall. When Squall got up he shot 3 fire balls at Cloud. The blond warrior caught them in his hand, forming a little flare. Then the flare turned to black. He sent 3 dark balls at his opponents. They pulled their weapons in defensive but to their big surprise, the balls went behind them and hit them in the back, knocking them out

With her sword in gun mode, Lightning pointed it at Cloud, but her hand trembling. Cloud turned and saw her and started to walk towards her. At half from her he stabbed his sword in the ground. Then he was in front of her.

"Shoot me." he told her. Then he grabbed her weapon and put it near his chest. "Go on, shoot me."

"Shoot him, Light!" Squall yelled.

Her hand still trembled. "I can't." she said and lowered her gunblade.

"Weak." Cloud said and punched her in the gut and sent her flying. She lost grip of her weapon. She got up and put her hands up in a defensive position, but then she realized who she was fighting and lowered then down. "Defend yourself!" Cloud shouted at her. Lightning smiled and shook her head. Then he rushed to her and slammed her on the ground. "I said defend yourself!" he said with anger in his voice.

"No... I'm not going to hurt you Cloud." she said.

"Well, in that case, you will die." he said and grabbed her by the throat and lifted her. He was chocking her.

"Cloud..." she said weakly and a tear went down on his face.

Cloud looked at it like he discovered something. "What's this?" he asked and touched the tear. "A tear?" and then he started to have flashbacks. He let her go and took a few uneven steps and fell on his knees with his hands on his head. He saw images of Serah's and Snow's wedding. His time with Lightning and the kiss they shared. Lightning went to his side.

"Come on, Cloud! Fight it!" she said. Sephiroth who saw everything he appeared behind Cloud and Lightning. With one swing of his sword he sent her flying. Then he looked down to Cloud.

"Poor Cloud... Still trapped in the past I see." he said and went to grab Cloud's sword. "Don't worry, I'll make the pain go away." he said and then he stabbed Cloud in the back with his own sword.

Lightning and the others watched in horror. Cloud fall on the ground with blood gusing out of his mouth. Sephiroth picked him up and then vanished. When Noctis showed up it was to late. When Squall noticed him he didn't hesitate.

"Where the hell were you?" he asked, angry.

"I...uh..." Noctis tried to find an excuse but he couldn't find one.

"It doesn't matter." Lightning said and gather everyone's gaze on her. She simply walked towards Noctis and the suddenly he punched him in the face and he fell on the ground, looking at her very surprised and confused. "You were suppose to be his friend! Why weren't you here?" she screamed at him and then she went to Etro's Temple.

* * *

"I have to go! I must save him!" Lightning said.

"No, it's to dangerous." Etro said.

"I don't give a damn about that!"

"I'm sorry Lightning, but you are forbid to leave Valhalla. You vowed."

"Then I'll go." a voice said. Everyone turned and looked at Notics. "I'll go and bring Cloud back." he continued and then he left.

"Wait!" Zidane called for him and he turned. "I'll go to!" he said.

"Why?" Noctis asked confused.

"Do I need a reason to help someone?" he replied.

"Me too." Yuna said.

"Count me in." Tidus volunteer.

"What about you, Squall?" Zidane asked the Lion.

He sighed. "It's a stupid and dangerous mission, but if this could help us in wining this fight then, I'm in."

"I see the determination in your eyes. Very well, you have my blessing." Etro said.

* * *

The 5 warriors are on the beach near the gate.

"Ready?" Noctis asked and all of them nodded.

"Wait." a voice called. They all turned and saw Lightning.

She approached Noctis. "Thank you for doing this and sorry about the punch."

"It's okay. It woke me up actually." he said.

"I want you to have this." she said and gave him a potion.

Everyone else entered the gate. When he was about to enter Lightning stopped him once again.

"Noctis." she said and he turned to face her. "Bring Cloud back, safety."

"I will Lightning. That's a promise."

And then he entered the gate leaving Lightning alone. She had faith. She had faith in them, that they will succeed.

* * *

Sorry about the mistakes, I didn't had the time to correct them. Also for making this short. I'll see guys in a week or so.

Please read and review.


	5. Saving Cloud part 1

Finally! I'm free! And now, let the Summer start!

* * *

While Noctis and the others were in the History Crux they heard Etro's voice:

_'From Valhalla you can use time gates at will but outside it you'll have to find an artifact to open them. Try to look for something that seems out of the ordinary.'_

The warriors didn't have to reply to let her know that they understood.

* * *

_Sunleth Waterscape 300AF_

The party had arrived into a jungle. They all look around. In the end Squall broke the silence.

"Hey, Zidane feeling at home?" he asked the the blond Genome.

"Hahaha." he replied sarcastic

Squall dislike Zidane. He was glad that Rinoa wasn't there, because Zidane would probability hit on her and he would kill him for that. Even so, he shouldn't said that to him, for a second there he felt like he was evil.

Unknown to the party is that 3 people were hiding in the bushes and they were watching them.

"Well?" a male voice asked

"I never saw them before." another male voice respond.

"Maybe we should go say 'hi'" a female voice said

"Serah, are you kidding?" the first man asked. "What if they are our enemies?"

"Oh, come on Snow!" the girl said.

"He's right, Serah. We can't risk it." the second male said.

"Wow, you agreed with me, Noel. That's a first."

"Shut up, hothead!" Noel restored.

"Guys, knock it of" Serah stepped in.

Squall heard them and went to where their voices came from.

"What are doing?" Zidane asked him.

"I heard something." he replied and came near the 3 while he was reaching for his gunblade.

"I didn't hear anything." Zidane said.

"Will you shut up?" he restored.

Seeing the danger the small party panicked.

"What do we do now?" Serah asked scared.

"Well, there's only one thing to do." Snow said and he charged towards Squall.

Squall took a step aside and let Snow to fall on his knees. He quickly put his Revolver at his neck. Noel charged at Squall as well but he was stopped by Zidane. Serah attacked Noctis. When they clashed swords Noctis could see the similarities between her and Lightning. She pushed her back and decided that they must stop.

"Stop! Everyone, stop!" he shouted and everyone did what he said. After Snow was free Serah went to his side. "Do you know a woman named Lightning?" he asked Serah.

She gasped. "Lightning? Do you know her? Where is she?" she asked fanatically and Mog returned to his normal form.

"Calm down." he said. "Yes, I know her. We _all_ know her." he said and gestured his party. "I'm is Noctis Lucis Caelum, but you can call me Noct or Noctis."

"That's a long name." Snow commented and earned himself a death glare from Noctis.

"And these are..." he continued "Squall Leonhart." and Squall turned his head towards them, watched them a second and he looked somewhere else. "Zidane Tribal" and Zidane did a bow and approached Serah.

"A pleasure to meet you." he said and grabbed her hand and kissed it. Serah couldn't help but giggle.

"HEY, WATCHED IT!" Snow roared. "She's my future wife."

Zidane backed off and apologized. Squall and Noctis went behind him. They both nodded to each other and then they slapped Zidane over his head.

"Ouch, why did you do that?" he asked putting a hand over his head.

"Because you're an idiot." Squall respond.

"Like I was saying..." Noctis resumed "This Yuna" she pointed towards her

"Nice to meet you." she said sweetly

"And Tidus."

"Hey 'ya." he saluted them.

"Hey, Serah your moogle is so cute." Yuna said (A/N: You can imagine how Mog respond to that statement.)

"So, if you guys are Lightning's friends how come you're not with her?" Noel asked

"We are trying to save our comrade and my friend Cloud Strife." Noctis told them.

"Cloud, you know Cloud too?" Serah asked surprised

"Yes, we are from the same timeline."

"Cloud... Hey isn't he Lightning's boyfriend you told me about?" Snow asked Serah, not knowing that _everyone _was shocked when he said that.

"Snow! What did I tell you about not telling Lightning's secrets in public? Good thing you don't remember her real name." when Serah said the last statement she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Lightning isn't her real name?" Noel asked.

It's useless to say how everyone felt. In the end it was Squall who buried the feeling. "We are looking for some kind of artifact so that we can open the gate and move on."

"We'll help you find it." Noel said.

"You know, it makes sense. No wonder she resisted me. No single woman can resist me." Zidane said.

In that moment the words idiot, dope and imbecile were inside Noctis's , Squall's and Noel's heads.

_'Stay away from Serah!'_ Snow thought

_'If you touch Yuna, I'll cut you tail!'_ Tidus thought

"Alright, everyone let's go!" Noctis said.

"Hey is this tail for real?" Snow asked as he pulled it. Zidane let out a cry of pain.

"Yes, it is you idiot!" Zidane spat.

"Okay, sorry little man." Snow said

"Don't call me 'little man'!" Zidane yelled and punched Snow in the gut only to fell more pain and he let out another cry.

The girls giggled, Tidus and Snow laughed out loud, Noctis laughed silently and a smirk appeared on Squall's face.

Snow tapped Zidane's head, walked past him and said."Don't worry, we'll make you a man."

"But I _am _a man!" he spat.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Void Beyond: _

Sephiroth returned at the base "welcomed" by his comrades who were "thrilled" to see him.

"You have a lot of nerve!" said Jecht, anger taking over him. "You injured your comrade and your friend and you dare to come back?"

"He's not my comrade nor my friend." Sephiroth replied coolly. "He's my puppet."

"It''s true." said Caius and everyone turned to him. "I looked into Cloud's eyes and I saw nothing. He has no will."

"Now that we settled this, you probability know about the goddess's warriors." Sephiroth said and everyone nodded. "I have the perfect plan on how to get rid of them." he said and an evil smile appeared on his face.

* * *

_Back to __Sunleth Waterscape 300AF_:

The group was walking. They made some small talk but Noctis didn't listen. He was too lost in his thoughts.

"So, how did you and Cloud met?" Serah asked him causing him to return to the real world.

"We met at one of his friend's hometown." he replied.

"Oh..."

A moment of silence.

"You know, I'm surprised that Cloud has a relationship. He was only so distant, so cold, ever since that _day._" Noctis said.  
"He always pushed people away, even his friends."

"Why would he do that?" Serah asked

"Probability because he doesn't want to lose anyone anymore. Because of _him._ Sephiroth..."

"Why, what did Sephiroth did to him?"

"He burned his hometown to the ground, killed his mother, and the person who taught him to smile again."

When she hear this, she put her hand at her pendant and looked down for a bit._'Sephiroth...Why?'_ she thought

"So, that''s the reason. He would accept solitude if it would put others out of the harm's way. He would sacrifice his own happiness if the others could be happy."

Squall hear the conversation. He never expected that this Cloud knows what solitude is. Now that you look at it he and Cloud are almost the same

"Hey look!" Zidane shouted and everyone moved their gaze to where he was pointing. He was pointing towards a light. "Come on!" he said and he rushed towards it, everyone followed suit.

When they reached they could see the artifact guarded by a bunch of flan monsters. Of course it was nothing for them.

"This is crystal too." Noel said with the crystal in his hand

"Wait, so this isn't an artifact?" Tidus asked and Noel shook his head in reply.

Snow walked towards Noel and took the crystal from him. "I've seen crystals like this before. Right, Serah? You remember, don't you?"

"I remember... I cried a crystal tear." she said.

"Serah, you remember don't you? Being turned into a crystal." Noel asked

"Yes, I know. It was the loneliest, scariest moments of my life."

"Serah, I..." Snow said

Serah smiled. "It's all right. You know, I think I dreamed the whole time. But they were dreams. Dreams about going back to normal. Being with my friends again."

"I hope that's true." Snow said and turned to look at the crystal pillar. "I hope that Fang and Vanille are dreaming right now. I hope they are happy in there."

"Who are Fang and Vanille?" Noel asked.

"Our friends." Snow told him.

"Kopoooo." Mog said and his pompon started to glow.

"He found something." Serah said to the party. "Go Mog!" and with that Mog released a small light from his pompon and an artifact appeared.

"Alright, now let's go to the gate."

The party arrived at the gate.

"Are you sure you want to come?" Noctis asked Serah and Noel.

"Do you even have to ask that? Of course! Any friend of Lightning and Serah is a friend of mine." Noel said.

Noctis nodded and then turned to Snow. "What about you?"

"I wish I can help but I'm stuck here." he said.

"Alright, let's go!" Noctis said

"You can't go any further." said a voice.

They all turned and saw Kuja

"Kuja..." said Zidane

"Long time no see, Zidane."

"Everyone go! Me and this guy we'll hold him." Zidane said to the group.

"You're sure?" Noctis asked. Zidane only nodded. "Right. Let's go!" said Noctis and everyone followed him.

"This guy?" Snow asked, it wasn't the first time he heard it.

"Save it for later." Zidane said.

"You really think you can defeat me?" Kuja asked and then laughed. "I'm going to blast you to hell!"

"Just bring it!" Zidane told him.

And then Kuja summoned five exploding flares. Zidane dodged just in time but Snow wasn't so lucky. Zidane quickly charged forward toward Kuja, who blocked the attack with difficulty. Afterwards Zidane rolled forward and up while slashing, then he knocked Kuja away and he threw age Mashers forward to strike Kuja with beams of energy. After seeing his opponent hit the ground, Snow quickly sent 3 Ruinaga orbs at him, making a huge explosion an sending Kuja right into a tree. Kuja then sent holy orbs towards his opponents to reel them in, but failed. He quickly approached Zidane and then he hit him with energy orbs and created three explosions around him and sent him flying. Snow charged at him but he blocked his attacks with ease, then he created a quick flare explosion in front of him followed by a large flare sphere who stroke Snow multiple times and exploded knocking him back. Zidane threw his daggers downwards, then dived down to strike multiple times and knock his opponent away. He chased Kuja and with an attack he sent him in the air. He went above him and created a rune in the air that exploded in a burst of energy sending Kuja crashing down. When he got up he saw Snow lunged at him but it was too late to do anything. Snow's fist collided with Kuja's head and sent him into a tree. Kuja threw a sphere of holy magic forward that built energy and exploded, but fortunately Zidane and Snow dodged just in time. Kuja fired at them holy orbs, with a successful hit followed by a barrage of holy orbs from all directions and for the last part he conjured a barrage of magical orbs to fall on opponent. Zidane and Snow were hit hard. They were on their knees and panting. Upon seeing this Kuja let out an evil laugh.

"Looks like I win." he said.

Zidane slowly got up with his hand at his gut. "Not yet... Time to get serious!" and then his clothes disappeared and he was covered by purple fur, his eyes were purple as well. He charged at him, and with a swift attack he sent Kuja flying upwards. He got behind him, with another series of attacks he sent Kuja even higher. "Not over yet!" and then he attacked Kuja from multiple angles. "And for the final touch..." he circled attacking multiple times, followed by a small explosion. "Fly away!" Kuja was falling. "Snow, now" he shouted at his companion.

"I got it!" he said and conjured all his strength in his fist. When Kuja was in front of him he collided his fist with his gut and sent him trundling right into a rock.

The battle was over. Zidane turned back to normal. He and Snow went to were Kuja crashed, both barely standing. Kuja was on his kness, breathing panting.

"Looks like I've done my job." he said

"Your job?" Zidane asked

"To steal time and stop you from advancing."

"Yeah, right. I'm going to meet the others right away."

"In your state? You can hardly walk."

"Okay, maybe you're right but you haven't stop the others."

"Oh, I won't worry about that. My other 'teammates' will handle them."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Zidane but I have to go. Farewell" Kuja said and vanished.

"Guys..." Zidane said so quietly that Snow barely heard.

"Don't worry. The others are strong." Snow said to him.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll go help them, but first...I need to rest." Zidane said and collapsed on the grass. Snow was quick and to grab him just in time.

"You are really strong, little man."

* * *

I think I'm going to let Mog to say the last part:

"Please read and review, kopo!"


	6. Saving Cloud part 2

**I know I said that I won't interfere with Serah's and Noel's journey but I couldn't find another way.**

* * *

_Archylte Steppe Year Unknown: _

The party arrived at their destination.

"Where are we?" Tidus asked

"I don't know." Noctis replied looking around.

"Hey, look there's a village there." Yuna said to them

"Let's go!" Squall said and everyone except Noctis followed suit.

He looked at the gate. _'Zidane, Snow...hang in there'_ he thought

"Hey, Noct! Are you coming?" Tidus asked him

"Y-yeah!"

* * *

_Meanwhile in Valhalla:_

Sounds of steel clashing could be heard. Lightning and Caius were battling head on.

"Tell me where is Cloud?" she asked him after a pause

"Cloud is dead!" he said. "The Cloud you knew is long gone, now he is a nothing but a mere puppet. Why do you want to risk your life, not to mention the entire world to save?"

"Someone like you would never understand. Now tell me where he is!" she said and took her fighting stance

"If you want to know you'll have to force it out of me!" he told her and charged at her.

Lightning let out a battle cry and charged as well.

* * *

_Back to __Archylte Steppe Year Unknown_:

The group discovered from a group of hunters that Faeryl was sucking flan into its mouth, causing them to appear at Sunleth so they found it they engaged it in combat.

Noctis was dodging some fire balls. He equipped his two guns and start shooting at the creature. Yuna and Serah were firing some spells at it while the guys were distracting it. Tidus dodged a tail attack and threw a blitzball at the beast. Noel got on top of it and stabbed his swords at it's back. The beast let out a cry of pain and shoved Noel off and pinned him.

"Noel!" Serah cried

Noctis equipped his Bazuka, aimed for the monsters head and fired. The monster to a step behind, releasing Noel. Squall brought down his sword on the beast's head, pummeled it on the ground.

"Tidus, now!" Noctis said

"Got it!" he replied and flipped along the ground and brought down his sword on the monster's neck beheaded it. "That wasn't so hard, wasn't it."

Then the artifact appeared.

"Let's go!" Noctis said.

"So you defeated Faeryl? Not bad." a voice said.

The group turned and saw Seymour.

"Seymour..." Tidus said with venom in his voice.

"But you're not going any further then this." he said.

"Everyone go! Me, Serah and Noel will handle him." Yuna said.

"But Yuna..." Tidus started to protest but Yuna put her lips against his.

"Don't worry, Tidus. We'll see each other again, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that" he said and turned to the others. "Ok, let's go!"

"Why do you make promises that you can't keep, Yuna?" Seymour asked her. "It's really a shame that I have to kill you, if only you would have married me..."

"Yuna, you were about to marry _this_ guy?" Serah asked

" Well...yeah...sort of... it's complicate." she said

"Well let me make things easier and kill you!" her ex said

Noel lunged at him but Seymour blocked all his attacks. He swung his staff at Noel who dodged it but sent a fire ball at him which hit him in the chest and knocked him back.

"Noel!" Serah screamed.

Yuna summoned Ifrit who attacked Seymour having a hard time blocking the attack. With the other claw Ifrit pummeled Seymour to the ground and with another blow it sent him flying.

"Serah, now!" Yuna said

Serah threw three fire balls at him, followed by a big explosion and Seymour hit the ground. Noel lunged once again with Blitz and then a fan kick that knocked Seymour back. He got up and used Thundara on them and created a wave of energy that threw them back. Serah used Thundara as well stunning Seymour, Noel attacked him and Yuna summoned who shot five fast. This injured Seymour severely.

"Now is our chance, let's end him!" Yuna said to Serah and Noel

"I'll end this!" Noel said and leaped into the air and threw four spears at Seymour.

Seymour dropped his staff and put his hands on the ground. "How?... How did you defeat me?...It doesn't matter... Nothing doesn't matter anymore..."

"What are you talking about?" Noel asked him

"Soon everything will be returned to dust, myself included, so I don't care anymore." he said and got up and looked at Yuna. "We shall meet again, my dear but until that day comes all I can say is farewell." and vanished.

"Alright, now let's catch up with the others." Noel said to no one in particular.

"No, you to must continue on with your quest, let us worry about Cloud." Yuna said

"But..." Serah started but was cut off

"Listen, right now you have to stop Caius so don't worry about us. Once this is over everything will be as the way it supposed to be. Please..." Yuna said.

"Okay." Noel said.

Yuna nodded. "Oh and tell Zidane that I'm waiting for him and before he asks it's not what he thinks of."

"Sure thing." Noel said and he and Serah entered the gate.

* * *

**I am really sorry for making this short but I was a little pressed by time.**

**Comments make me happy, you know.  
**


	7. Saving Cloud part 3

**Sorry guys I didn't update sooner but my laptop died and I lost this chapter. Originally this chapter was longer but I changed my mind 'cause I know you guys must really miss Cloud but I'm sorry to say that he won't make any appearance until the end of the series of chapters called "Saving Cloud". Sorry, again. The only reason this chapter is shorter is because I want to reach the part were Cloud appears.  
**

* * *

_Serendipity Year Unknown:_

Noctis, Squall and Tidus found themselves in amusement park.

"What is this place?" Squall asked

"Hellooooo!" a girl said. They raised an eyebrow at the girl's outfit which was a cat suit. "Welcome to Serendipity also know as Xanadu Palace of Pleasure. Here!" she said and handed them some tickets. "Have fun!" and she left.

"So... what now?" Tidus asked.

"We split up and search for the artifact." Noctis said. "We meet up here in one hour."

"Okay!" Tidus said and rushed off, Squall only nodded and left as well. Noctis looked at the gate for a second and went off.

_Time skip: One hour latter:_

Noctis, Squall and Tidus met up at the entrance after an hour.

"Wow, guys! This park is awesome! They have this big stadium!" Tidus said and his pupils turned into hearts and started drooling. Squall hit him in the head. "Ow, that hurt! Why the hell did you do that?" he asked furious.

"May I remind you we are still on a mission." Squall said calmly.

"Hehe, sorry."

"Let's search again, maybe this time we-"

"Yo!" a voice cut Noctis off. They turned and saw a man. When Tidus looked at him anger started to boil inside him

"Dad!" he said venomous.

Squall and Noctis were shocked, but neither of them showed that.

"I got what you need. Here!" Jecht said and tossed them the artifact

"Why are you helping us?" Squall couldn't help but asked not trusting the man in front of him even though was Tidus's father.

"To be honest, I don't like Seph one bit, he gives me the creeps." he said scratching the back of his head. "But I don't want to be in hot waters, you know. So I need Tidus to stay here until further notice."

Noctis was about to protest but Tidus cut him off."It's ok guys, go."

"Hey, kid did you know they have a big stadium, let's settle things there." his father said

Noctis and Squall understood and went to another time leaving Tidus with Jecht.

_At the stadium:_

"Hi! How can I help you?" the receptionist asked them

"We would like to play a game." Jecht said

"What kind of games can be played?" Tidus asked

"Well, many but our top is Touchdown." the girl said

_"Touchdown?"_ Jecht said

"The rules are: you MUST get the ball to enemy's side to score and EVERYTHING is allowed." she explained

"Sounds interesting. Hey, kid do you think you got what it takes to beat me?"

"Bring it!"

_On the stadium:_

"Good people, welcome to the Stadium." a voice said. "Here we have the blitzball star, Jecht.(followed by cheers). And his opponent is none other but his son, Tidus(cheers). This match is going to be interesting. Now this match has four minutes. Begin!"

Tidus sprinted towards the ball but he falls to the lower level.

"Ouch, looks like Tidus fell for a trap and now he will have a hard time to get up. But look, his father took the ball and he runs towards the line, but a wall separates him and his point. He throws the ball in the air, he jumps and kicked it. What a force, the ball went through the wall and past the line. What an incredible shoot!"

_Scoreboard: _

_Jecht:1 Tidus:0  
_

"Tidus sprints once again for the ball, he avoids being caught in another trap and captures the ball. But looks like his father won't allow that. He swing his fist at Tidus who dodged it nicely and gets past him. Jecht GOES ON HIS OWN ACCORD TO THE LOWER LEVEL, WHAT IS HE THINKING?"

Jecht lifted a boulder in the air and threw it at Tidus. There was a large explosion. When the smokescreen disappeared Tidus was a couple of inches from Jecht's line. He crawled his way there and when a foot was pressing on his hand. He looked up and saw Jecht's grin. He grabbed him and threw him to the other side of the stadium.

_Scoreboard__:_

_Jecht:2 Tidus:0  
_

"Only two minutes left and Jecht is on the lead. Can Tidus even hope to make and overtime?" the entertainer said

Tidus charged towards the ball and grabbed it. Jecht swung his fist at him but Tidus avoid it. He kicked his father in the chest and then in the face making Jecht fall into a trap. Tidus did not waste any moment and make it to Jecht's side scoring

_Scoreboard:_

_Jecht:2 Tidus: 1  
_

"If Tidus scores we will have an overtime. And here we goooo!"

Jecht lunged and grabbed the ball. Tidus leaped along the field, brought down his sword down on Jecht who put his arm in defensive. This attack made Jecht staggered Jecht and with two kicks Tidus sent Jecht flying and scoring once again.

_Scoreboard:_

_Jecht:2 Tidus:2  
_

"This is it ladies and gentlemen, the one who scores now wins the game! How exciting!"

The both of them charged and clashed their swords.

"You're not bad, kid. I can say that I'm easily impressed." Jecht said.

"If you think that was impressing then your mind will be blown away after this!" Tidus said and jumped over him grabbing the ball, avoiding Jecht's fist by jumping in the air. Then he threw the ball at Jecht's head who ricocheted in the air and with one final kick the ball hit Jecht in his chest and then followed by a giant blast who threw Jecht to his side along with ball.

_Scoreboard:_

_Jecht:2 Tidus:3  
_

"Tidus has won! Incredible! What an extraordinary match! Ladies and gentleman, the winner is Tidus!"

*Tidus posses for victory while he was cheered*

"No way!" Jecht mumbled while he was trying to get. He saw that a hand was extended in front of him. He looked up and saw that Tidus was the one who did it. He took his and looked him in the eyes.

"What the hell happened here?" a voice yelled

"Oh uh, looks like the manager has arrived, do I feel sorry for the two players." the entertainer said and vanished, as well as the spectators

_Outside the Stadium:_

"Do you even have any idea how much this stadium cost? No, of course you don't 'cause you are not the ones who worked their asses so hard to built it." the manager chided them

_After an hour:_

"Now I have to close it, and repair it. Which results spending more money. You are never to set foot again in this stadium again! Ever! And I'll make sure that you will be kicked out of this place!" he said and left.

After Jecht and Tidus made sure that he left they started to laugh.

"Well done boy, I'm proud of you." Jecht told him

"Thanks dad."

"But I will get you next time!"

"Anytime, anywhere old man!"

"Tidus!" a voice shouted

The called one turned and saw Yuna and Zidane running towards him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Zidane asked

"Well I was having a match with..." Tidus said but stopped when he realized that his father was gone.

"Tidus..." Yuna said softly

"Like I was saying killing time and I had a match with a guy here at the stadium" he said scratching the back of his head.

"Typical you, getting distracted and wondering around losing precious time." Zidane said crossing his arms

"Look whose talking! I bet you were flirting with girls all this time!" Tidus counteracted

"I did not!"

At that moment a girl came from behind and bend down to Zidane, whispered something in his ear, handing him a piece of paper and kissed him on the cheek. Zidane blushed sightly and the girl ran away.

"Yeah, right!"

"Guys, calmed down. Remember our mission." Yuna said coming between them. She knew that Tidus saw his father and fought him but the question in her mind was did he win? He would ask him later, right now they have more important things at hand.

* * *

**Please read, fav and leave a comment.  
**


	8. Saving Cloud part 4

_Academia 400 AF:_

Noctis and Squall found themselves in the city built by the Academy.

"Finally, civilization!" said Noctis. "We can find some clues by asking around."

Squall nodded. Unknown to them a person was watching them, a smirk came on her lips, and her eyes looked mostly at Squall. When she clapped her fingers an alarm was heard and the citizen were transformed into Cie'th. Noctis and Squall were surrounded.

"Ready?" asked Squall

"Let's see who can kill more of those things." Noctis said.

Squall surrounded his gunblade in a field of energy and extend its range, then slam it into the ground and killed 20 enemies. Noctis started to slash his opponents with two swords, until now he only killed 10. Squall swung his gunblade and surrounded self with orbs of energy horizontally, then detonate them taking down 10 more. Noctis equipped his two guns and he was shooting every single monster, right now his kills are 20. Squall surrounded his weapon in a red aura and charge forward changing 5 monsters and threw them into a wall. Noctis leaped into the air and twirled 360 degrees shooting the last 16 monsters. A frown appeared on Squall's face. He had lost by ONE point.

"I won." said Noctis in a monotone voice, just like Cloud.

Then suddenly, more monsters appeared.

"There's always round 2." said Squall.

In the end it was Squall who won. The score was 100-40, 'cause Squall just went on rampage and killed monsters left and right that poor Noctis had nothing left to kill. So they reached a rooftop and stopped when they heard a woman's laugh.

"Hello, Squall." she greeted

"Ultimecia." Squall said with venom in his voice.

"You, boy." she said and looked at Noctis. "Here!" she said and tossed him the artifact. "I want some time alone with Squall."

At first Noctis was hesitating but Squall convinced (more like threaten that he will tell the other about how he lost against him) and he left.

"Now, shall we dance?" Ultimecia asked.

Squall attacked her but she dodged every attack. Finally tired he tried to use Blasting Zone.

"Time!" she said and time froze. "Foolish child." she said and touched his arm. "All you know is an illusion. Your friends, your hopes, your life itself." and she conjured arrows around him. When time Squall was lost for a moment and but then he started to dodge, block with his sword and then used Fated Circle. "So you would rather die hard."

"Your ability to mess with time is coming to an end!"

Ultimecia smirked and then conjured spikes beneath him. Squall dodged in the last moment but Ultimecia came behind him and pummel him to the ground and fired 3 arrows. He blocked them, but she got behind him again and threw him into a wall.

"Is that the best you can do?" Ultimecia provoked him.

Squall, quickly grabbed his weapon and and engulfed in a red aura he charged forward towards her and sent her in a wall. He fired a stream of lightning that draws his opponent closer, followed by another combo that sent Ultimecia flying. Squall chased her, slashed her in high speed and slammed her on the ground and with Aerial Circle he sent her into another wall.

"How's this?" he said and and slammed his sword on the ground creating a field of energy. Suddenly Squall could not move. He looked down and saw that he was trapped in a circle. He felt like 1000 arrows pierce his body and then was and explosion that sent him flying. Ultimecia threw an orb at him. When it reached him exploded. Squall came crashing down on the ground. He didn't have enough time to put his sword in defensive to protect himself form the arrows the pierce his body and then fell on his back. He was now watching the grey sky, and the rain drops that came down, lying in a pool of blood. His blood. He could hear how Ultimecia 'tsked' him and then he saw her.

"How pitiful. Though, it would be a shame to end your life. Why not join me? Swear your loyalty to me and I will spear you and that _one_." she told him

"Never!" Squall said and cough up some blood.

"Suit yourself."

She aimed an arrow at his head. Looks like this is it.

_"Rinoan, I'm sorry. Looks like I won't make it home after all. I broke the promise I've made to you, forgive me"_ Squall thought.

Then a cry of pain was heard.

* * *

_The Void_ Beyond:

Ultimecia sat on the replica of Etro's throne, smirking.

_"Yes, everything is going according to my plan. Soon everything will be mine thanks to him."_ she thought.

_Flashback:_

_Caius was in Academia 500 AF, on a rooftop looking at the sky.  
_

_"Hello." said a woman's voice. He turned and saw Ultimecia but said nothing and looked at the sky again. "Why a good looking guy like you doing in a place like this?"  
_

_"What do you want Ultimecia?" he asked  
_

_"Straight are we? I wanted to make sure that you understand that not everybody has the same gold as you. Kuja and Seymour want to destroy the world for some stupid cause, Jecht will do it so that he could be together with his son and Stella only wants to kill Noctis and Sephiroth... well we don't know."  
_

_"We?" Caius asked looking at her.  
_

_"Yes, we." she said and got near him and gently pressed her lips against his. When they parted she saw the confusion in his eyes. "I want the same as you, I want to destroy the time because I don't want to be a past, a present or a future." and then she left and Caius continued to look at the sky.  
_

_End of Flashback.  
_

_"Now that I got Caius under my control everything will go as planed."_

"Getting comfortable, are we?" said a male voice.

Ultimecia turned her head and saw Sephiroth resting against a wall with his arms crossed. He looked at her, smirking. She frowned. "What do you want? Shouldn't you go and guard your precious toy?"

"Somebody else is doing that for me. I saw that you killed that boy, Squall, right?"

"Yes, and what of it?"

"Nothing, really. What I really want is to know what are you up to."

"Really?" she asked and got of the throne. "Why should I tell you? You never told anyone about your plan and don't deny that you don't have one."

"Fair enough. I want to purify this world of the human parasites and reborn it. There, now you."

"Time Compression. That's what I want. You know you and I should work together."

"Really now?"

"Yes." and she got neat him, touching his face with her hand and when she was about to kiss him she felt some pain. She looked down and saw a sword that pierced her.

"I'm sorry, but your plan is getting in my way. Since you're going to die I'll tell what I really want. It's true that I want to kill all humans but I'm also planing to give this planet back to it's rightful owner, my mother Jenova."

"Jenova, so you are..." Ultimecia said but she was cut by a wave of pain

"Yes, I am Sephiroth, SOLDIER first class, the Great Sephiroth. You've done your part early that I expected, killing that boy so now I have no use for you." Sephiroth said and got his sword of her leaving her to bleed to death, he will dispose of her body later.

* * *

_Academi 500_ AF:

It was cold. By every second he felt colder, maybe it was from the rain. He saw all his life flashing before his eyes, he could feel how life was leaving him. If he could he would try and catch it. But he was to tired. Pretty soon, he will close his eyes and be home, with his friends, with his lover.

"Squall!" a voice rang. Who could it be?

He saw two men and one woman, they looked familiar.

"Hey, hang in there." the blond one said.

Ah, now he remembered. They are Yuna, Tidus and Zidane. Yuna put her hands on his chest, a soft green light emanated from them. But he didn't feel any different.

"Yuna, how is he?" Tidus asked.

_"This is bad."_ she though. _"He lost to much blood, at this point I don't think..."_

"Yuna!" Tidus voice cut her thoughts of. She looked at him, a sad look on her face

"Stop it..." said Squall and everyone turned and looked at him. "It's over for me and you know it."

"You shouldn't talk like that, man!" Zidane said, feeling his voice going to broke.

"It's alright..." Squall said. "Guys, I want to tell you something. It was an honor to fight side by side with you, and I don't regret anything... Well maybe the fact that I didn't got the chance to talk with this Cloud guy... Also, there's something I want to tell you... Yuna..."

"Yes?" she asked trying really hard not to cry.

"Take this neck chain and give it to Rinoa Heartilly and tell her that I'm sorry... for everything... And guys..." he said and Tidus and Zidane looked at him "Sorry for hitting to hard..." and then he closed his eyes.

"Squall? Squall!" Zidane yelled.

Everyone started to cry. Suddenly the rain has stopped and the sun appeared.

"The rain has stopped." Yuna said to no one.

Tidus got up. "We have to get Cloud back, to prove that Squall didn't die for nothing. Who's with me?"

"Me!" Yuna said determined

"Me too!" Zidane said with the same determination.

"Alright, let's go!"

* * *

**I know, this is sad. I don't know if I going to bring Squall back, probability I won't but if you guys want then might think about it. Either way, please read, fav and leave a comment.**


	9. Saving Cloud part 5

**Some of you don't mind if Squall is dead and others are pissed, so to make everyone happy I'm going to bring him back. Also this is the end of "Saving Cloud" and today we have a very special guest, we haven't seen him in a while. His hair defies the laws of gravity, little kids want to have the same hair as him, teenagers think he is cool and with only one look he can make women faint. Can you guess who it is?**

* * *

_Oerba 200AF:_

Noctis looked around for any signs of life, but he could not find any. "Hey, is anyone here?" he screamed but got a reply by his echo. He started to investigate the area. He felt like he walked for ages, and didn't find anything. The wind started to blow and then everything became darker and darker until Noctis was in compete darkness. "Where am I?" he asked aloud. He looked around and saw a figure, who had it's back at him, having spiky blond hair, wearing black. "Cloud!" he screamed, happy to see his friend but got no answer. Cloud was looking down, and Noctis shouted again with no result. Cloud started to move and Noctis kept screaming, it was like he was deaf. Noctis tried to move and stop him but he couldn't. Cloud disappeared and Noctis was swallowed by the darkness.

_"You're weak."_ a voice said. _"You can't save him. You are weak."_ and it kept repeat it like this. Noctis plugged his ears but that didn't help. He let out a scream of despair, and then lost consciousness.

He woke up on the beach, looking around, confused. He got up and decided to continue to walk forward, hoping to find something. After a while he saw something in the distance. Narrowing his eyes he saw a crystal, no wait... it looked like a form of crystal. Looking closely he noticed that the form had spiky hair.

"Cloud!" he shouted and ran towards it. When he was so close a fire ball exploded near him and knocked him back.

"Looks like you made it." said a voice. He looked and saw that Stella appeared in front of him. "I thought that the darkness consumed you by now."

"Stella..."

"Get up and fight, Noctis! If you want your friend back you have to kill me!"

"I don't get it, why do you want to fight me so badly? No matter if that's what I must do to get my friend back, fine."

Noctis charged at her, but she blocked every attack. She jumped on a rooftop with him following suit, they clashed swords. Noctis kicked her in the gut, throwing her into a wall, followed by another who sent her right through the wall, into a room. Noctis wanted to stab her and end this, but she dodged and cut him on the leg and kicked him in the gut, throwing him out of the room. She jumped and tried to stab him as well but he dodged. He equipped his spear and lunged at her. She blocked it but could not dodge or block the kick that sent her flying. He got behind her and threw her into the air. Noctis got on top of Stella and with one blow he sent her crashing on the ground. When he touched the ground he lunged at her again, but she stepped the attack and hit the back of his back with her foot. She took this chance and she pressed her lips against his. When they parted she smiled innocently at him and he was VERY confused. And then the (un)expected happened: Stella kicked Noctis in the gut and was threw in a wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Noctis asked angry. "First you attack, then you kiss me and then attack me again! And I was happy that you are not like the other girls."

Stella didn't say anything, she was just smiling. Noctis kept mumbling to himself until he saw that a black aura was covering Cloud's crystallized form. He gasped to get Stella attention and looked where he was looking.

* * *

When Cloud opened his eyes he found himself in the darkness.

"Where am I?" he asked out loud. "It's dark, I can't see anything"

Then on cue the darkness slowly faded away, turning into a blur, showing something unclear, it looked like a village near the foot of a mountain

"This place...I know it." and then everything looked clearer. "Nibelheim!"

Cloud looked around, shocked to see his hometown. Then he caught sight of something, it looked like a a yellow blur. He turned and to see it clearly. He gasped. This yellow blur was...was...

"Me? That's me..."

_A young Cloud knocked on the of a house. A man opened it, he had a smile on his face but when he saw him Cloud his smile turned to a frown and his mouth became a thin line._

_"Oh, it's you." he said in the most nastiest tone ever.  
_

_"Can Tifa come and play?" young Cloud asked  
_

_"Tifa can't come now, not later, not ever." the man said and shut the door in his face  
_

_Cloud looked down and he left the front door. "Why everybody hates me so much?" he said in a whisper  
_

_"Well, well, well, look what we have here. You never learn don't you Cloud?" said a boy's voice  
_

_Cloud turned his head to his left and saw three boys, the one in the center with red hair knew all to well. "Johnny."  
_

_"Face it Cloud! Tifa is not going to like you! Never!" the said boy told him. "I think you need another lesson."  
_

_Cloud didn't want to run but there were three against one, he didn't stand a chance. When he wanted to turn right and run for it, two more boys appeared and before he knew it he was surrounded. Two boys were holding him while Johnny was hitting him. What seemed to be a few minutes for Cloud felt like hours before Johnny pinned him down with the attempt to break his arm.  
_

_"Hey Johnny." said a girly voice.  
_

_The said boy looked up and saw the girl which he found hot. "Hey Tifa."  
_

_"Can you leave that thing and go with me to the candy shop?" she asked a pointing towards Cloud.  
_

_"Sure." he said and let go of Cloud. The other boys left too.  
_

_When Cloud looked up he felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest and smacked to little pieces. This time he didn't hold back the tears.  
_

"I...I don't remember this." the mature Cloud said.

"Poor Cloud." said a male voice. "Never loved by anyone, always alone."

"Sephiroth."

"They treated us the same. You, me, Angeal and Genesis. We are all the same."

"What do you mean?"

"Is it not obvious, you're just like me, a monster."

"No, that's not true!"

"Yes, it is. You don't remember? You discovered it yourself, that _day_. Let me show you."

Cloud found himself in the Shinra Mansion, in the library. In front of him was Sephiroth, reading a document.

He suddenly gasped and narrowed his eyes. "This is..."

Then in the room entered a 16 year-old Cloud wearing a SOLDIER first class uniform and a standard SOLDIER sword.

"Hey, Seph. I've heard you had a breakdown, are you alright?" he asked

Sephiroth looked at the boy, a hint of sadness in his eyes. Then he closed his eyes for a moment."Cloud, you need to see this." he said and pas him the document.

"What is this?"

"Just read."

And he began to read. As he read the color from his face started to fade. "This... this can't be true..."

"I'm afraid that is. I'm sorry Cloud."

"I...I...I was created...I'm not human...I'm a monster..."

"I know how you feel Cloud."

The boy used the wall for support. "Then...this means..."

"Yes, we are brothers. Now everything is so clear. I know why everyone looked and treated me differently. I bet the same thing was with you. Others looked at you like you were some kind of trash, isn't that right."

The boy nodded slowly.

Sephiroth, got passed him and he was about to leave the room when Cloud spoke. "Where are you going?"

"To see mother." he replied without looking at him.

And then Nibelheim appeared again. Cloud was shocked right to the core. This can't be real...it's a dream. No, not a dream. A nightmare.

"It's true Cloud every bit of it. Yes you made SOLDIER, yes you befriended Zack Fair, yes you helped me to destroy Nibelheim, yes you killed your mother and yes you were defeated by Zack."

"Then, if I was defeated by Zack and you defeated him, who threw you in the reactor?" he asked, suspicious of his story.

"A boy, from Nibelheim who became a Shinra militia, someone named Johnny." he replied in his cold tone.

"Then how come I became your arch enemy and not Johnny? How come I was the one put in the tube instead of Johnny?"

"You were more precious then him. The medics treated him and erased his memory. They did the same to you."

"Then why didn't you tell me during the Meteor fall?"

"When gaining the knowledge and the power one must sacrifice a part of his memories. But after our last battle in New Bodhum, the chaos got me and threw me in Valhalla along with others. From there I could get all the memories in the world, including those, those forbidden memories."

Cloud was lost. Was his whole life nothing but a lie? But then he stroke him.

"Then, why did you told me that I wasn't made SOLDIER?"

"To distract you. And I was sure it was you."

There was his last hope. His last hope of believing that this is a trick, a lie. Everything is so logic now. He fell on his knees, shaking. He looked up and saw that Sephiroth was extending his hand. "Come Cloud. Take my hand and I will show you your true family."

He was confused, he didn't know what to do. Was Sephiroth telling the truth? He really wanted to have someone who can love and be loved. Slowly he grabbed his hand. Sephiroth had a smile on his face, a warm smile as everything turned white.

"Don't worry, Cloud. A Reunion is coming."

"Reunion."

* * *

Cloud's crystallized form began to crack until it was shattered completely, freeing him. Upon seeing this Noctis allowed the traces of happiness to appear on his face.

"Hey, Cloud. You're alright?" he asked his friend but got no response

Cloud looked to the sky, his hands raised and began to laugh, an evil laugh.

"Cloud?" Noctis said, starting to get worried because of his actions. Again nothing.

"It's no use, he can't hear you anymore." Stella said to him.

Cloud stopped laughing, letting his hands fall to his side. He looked behind his shoulder, spikes covering his face, but Noctis could see the smirk painted on his lips and then he took off.

"Cloud!" his friend screamed

"I told it's no use!" Stella said, who appeared from behind him with her sword ready to strike him down. "Now die!" she screamed and Noctis could have sworn that he saw tears forming up in her eyes.

But before the final blow could be landed, Stella's sword was blocked by another and before she could look at the one who blocked her she felt pain in her gut and was knocked back. Noctis looked at the one who saved him.

"Tidus!"

He looked over his shoulder and give him the thumb up.

"Hey!" someone shouted. Noctis looked back and saw Zidane and Yuna running towards him. But he noticed that someone is missing.

"Hey, where's Squall?" he asked and everyone looked down.

"He.." started Yuna. "He is..."

"Right here!" said a voice.

Everyone looked where the voice sounded and Tidus, Yuna and Zidane looked at him like he was a ghost but then happiness came on their faces.

"Sorry I'm late." Squall said. He turned his head towards Yuna. "Could you give me back my neck chain?" he asked and wordlessly she gave it to him. "Thanks."

"Noctis, go. Well handle her!" said Tidus.

Noctis only nodded and took off.

"So what do we got here? Three against one?" Squall asked

"I'm not interested in fighting you, but I can't let you pass. I guess there's only one thing left to do." Stella said and raised her hand. Suddenly Cie'ths appeared and surrounded them and then Stella disappeared.

"So Squall, are going to tell us how are you alive?" Zidane asked

* * *

_The Void Beyond:  
_

Sephiroth was on the replica of Etro's throne, pleased on how things have turned.

"Master, Cloud is coming." said Ultimecia

"Perfect." he said. He didn't want to get rid off Ultimecia, this could put his plans in danger instead he wiped her memories and turned her into his puppet. Soon everything will be his and he will have his Reunion. Nothing can stop him now.

* * *

**Another chap done. The other one would come in two or three days.**

**Please read, fav and leave a comment :)  
**


	10. Battle of Friends

** Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner but I was out of town.  
**

* * *

Noctis followed Cloud until they reached a valley. Both of them were on cliffs, Cloud was with his back at Noctis and a waterfall separate them.

"Cloud!" Noctis shouted, but got no reply. Cloud wanted to move but Noctis's voice stopped him in mid step. "Are you going to run off again?"

Cloud turned slowly and Noctis gasped when he saw what happened to him. Black spots covered his left side of the face, his left eye was dark while the other was blue.

"So, it's you, huh? Spoiled little brat." Cloud said to him. Silence came. Noctis was looking at Cloud, looking shocked at his appearance while Cloud looked at him with his usual expression. "They sent you, huh?"

_Flashback:_

_The members of AVALANCHE and Noctis stood in a room. Tifa was crying and Yuffie tried to console her. Vincent was resting on a wall, with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. Reeve was sitting on a chair, robbing his temples. Red XIII was lying on the floor, with his eyes closed as well. Cid and Barret gave Noctis death glares and Cid wanted to grab Noctis by the shirt but Barret beat him to it.  
_

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, CLOUD'S GONE?" he roared.  
_

_Noctis who looked at him with his blank face and said. "Just like it sounds. Cloud travled through time to stop Sephiroth."  
_

_"Why?" Tifa said between sobs."I though he was happy. I though he could let go of the past."  
_

_"Tifa..." Yuffie whispered.  
_

_"YOU ARE GOING TO BRING HIM BACK, RIGHT NOW! SO THAT I CAN KICK HIS ASS!" Barret yelled in Noctis's ear  
_

_"Now, now Barret." said Reeve. "Cloud got his resons. As much we don't like Cloud to go we have to let him deal with his problems. I'm sure he will be fine. He is strong and smart. He will find a way back."  
_

_"If Sephiroth could travel through time, so can Cloud. Besides if Sephiroth is not stopped, who knows what will happned. If you change the future, you change the past. If the future is change then the actions that lead to that future could change too, affecting the past." said Vincent.  
_

_"But what if it's a trap?" Cid restored.  
_

_The room fell in silence.  
_

_"It doesn't matter." Tifa said, wiping off her tears."Cloud will find a way, he always does. It's true that Cloud can't let go of his past, but we are his friends and we got to help him even if he likes it or not."  
_

_"And I think I know how." Noctis spoke."For generations my family protected the dark crystal. It's said to have magical powers, perhaps I can put it to use, though only I can use it and there's a high change that I won't even survive. I'll leave right away."  
_

_When he was about to exit the room, Tifa's voice stopped him."Noctis." he turned to face her."Thank you. And please bring back Cloud, safely."  
_

_"I will, that's a promise."  
_

_End of flashback  
_

"Perhaps the message was too subtle, in that case let me spill it out for you." Cloud said."It's over , just leave me alone." Noctis was beyond shock, he was disturbed, his eyebrows were frowned together. Cloud let out a dark chuckle and put his hands on his hips smiling evilly. "Look at you, what's with the angry face?"

Noctis manage to speak. "Why? Why are you doing this, Cloud? and looked at him, his face didn't show any emotions. "I don't get it, what made you like this? What are you doing?"

"Why do you care what I do, it's my concern, not yours. I have my own path to follow now, and neither you or anyone can stop me. I will tell you this much, though. My days, playing hero with AVALANCHE are over."

"Zidane and Snow..."

_"Everyone go! Me and this guy will hold him!"_

"Yuna, Noel and Serah..."

_"Everyone go! Me, Serah and Noel will handle him!"_

"Tudus..."

_"It's ok, guys. Go!"_

"Squall..."

_"You better hurry if you don't want me to tell everyone how you lost. Go already!"_

"Everyone risked their lives...to come save you!"

"Well, wasn't that nice of them..." Cloud said and started to walk away.

Noctis couldn't believe what he just heard. How could Cloud mock all the sacrifices that everyone did for him. He decided, he was going to put some sense into his mind. Cloud keep walking and stopped when he saw a shadow on the ground, getting bigger. He turned and watch how Noctis came down.

"How can you mock all of your comrades sacrifices!" he yelled and landed on top of him, his fist raised ready to strike. He looked at Cloud's face which said 'Come on! Hit me!'. And he did it. He hit his friend. Noctis panted while Cloud looked at him with his usual face, blood coming out of the corner of his mouth. He then spit some blood on Noctis face. Noctis grabbed by the shirt and pulled him to look into his eyes.

"My comrades, huh? If I would stay with comrades like you I would have never found out the truth."

'The truth? What the hell is he talking about?' Noctis though

"I'm going to were Sephiroth is." Cloud continued

No way! Noctis must be hearing things, going to Sephiroth? "Sephiroth tried to destroy this planet, not to mention that he destroy your hometown, killed your mother and your friends and Aerith as well and you want to go to him? Have you completely lost your mind, Cloud?"

"That doesn't matter anymore. What matters to me is achieving my goal. If you insist in getting in my way, well...I guess it can't be helped." Cloud said and grabbed Noctis shirt.

"Well if you won't listen to reason, then I'll use force if I have to!"

After hearing those words Cloud began to chuckle darkly.

"What's so funny?" Noctis spat

"I remember you laughed the last time we fought."

'The last time?'

_Flashback:_

_Noctis and Cloud stood in the middle of desert, both with their weapons in their hands, looking at each other. Suddenly Noctis chuckled.  
_

_"What's so funny?" Cloud asked  
_

_"I'm not laughing 'cause it's funny, I'm just excited, 'cause today it's the day when I'm finally beat the Hero of Midgar. I've waited for this so long..." Noctis replied with a smirk  
_

_Cloud smirked too. "Confident, are we? But you haven't beat me yet, so don't get too carried away, loser!"  
_

_"I won't be a loser after I win today, am I?"  
_

_"Then, let's do this!"  
_

_"You're finished!"  
_

_And they both lunged at each other.  
_

_End of flashback  
_

"Remember how thrilled you were at the thought of beating me to a bloody pulp, what's wrong? Where's your smile now?" Cloud said.

"Shut up!" Noctis spat. "It's true that I enjoyed but you were different then. Even now, I..."

"I don't care about what you want!" Cloud said and got Noctis of him, slowly. When Cloud was standing he raised Noctis into the air, he was struggling but it was no use. Cloud smirked and let go of Noctis and his fist collided with Noctis's gut. Noctis coughed up blood and he was sent flying only to end up falling in the water.

'Unbelievable! He's changed. He's really not the Cloud I use to know.' Noctis though. Is this it? He came this far only to be told that nobody needs to be rescued? No, it can't be like this. He swum until he reached the shore. He looked up to Cloud who was smirking and then he rush at him. "You're crazy Cloud! Wake up, will you, before it's too late!"

Cloud dodged Noctis fist and his foot came in contact with Noctis's face making him fall into the water. "I've already woke up, don't you see. That guy who dreamed of a happy future with his friends, that was the one who was asleep. That's why I left! That's why I've gone in search for my own path! It's not the future I dreamed of anymore! Only the past... there's were my dream lies."

_Flashback:_

_A young Cloud knocked on the of a house. A man opened it, he had a smile on his face but when he saw him Cloud his smile turned to a frown and his mouth became a thin line._

_"Oh, it's you." he said in the most nastiest tone ever.  
_

_"Can Tifa come and play?" young Cloud asked  
_

_"Tifa can't come now, not later, not ever." the man said and shut the door in his face  
_

_Cloud looked down and he left the front door. "Why everybody hates me so much?" he said in a whisper  
_

_"Well, well, well, look what we have here. You never learn don't you Cloud?" said a boy's voice  
_

_Cloud turned his head to his left and saw three boys, the one in the center with red hair knew all to well. "Johnny."  
_

_"Face it Cloud! Tifa is not going to like you! Never!" the said boy told him. "I think you need another lesson."  
_

_Cloud didn't want to run but there were three against one, he didn't stand a chance. When he wanted to turn right and run for it, two more boys appeared and before he knew it he was surrounded. Two boys were holding him while Johnny was hitting him. What seemed to be a few minutes for Cloud felt like hours before Johnny pinned him down with the attempt to break his arm.  
_

_"Hey Johnny." said a girly voice.  
_

_The said boy looked up and saw the girl which he found hot. "Hey Tifa."  
_

_"Can you leave that thing and go with me to the candy shop?" she asked a pointing towards Cloud.  
_

_"Sure." he said and let go of Cloud. The other boys left too.  
_

___When Cloud looked up he felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest and smacked to little pieces. This time he didn't hold back the tears._  


"I was pathetic. I was so weak." Cloud said when he looked at the boy who was laying down.

_"You were a kid. Don't go so hard on yourself."_ said the young Cloud as he stood up, dusting himself off and wiping the tears._ "Still, you accomplished things that no one could ever dreamed of. You saved the planet three times! You are a hero!"_

"These are nothing but empty victories when you don't know who you are or _what_ you are." Cloud told his younger version.

_"Oh, come on! Are you seriously using that emo line! You can do better than that!"  
_

"Wha-what?" Cloud spat but then he heard some gunshots and everything became to fade to white.

_"You'll understand later."_

_Back to reality:  
_Cloud was pulled out of his thoughts by gunshots. He looked down and saw Noctis charging at him again, shooting at him. He move his head in time to evade being scratch by a bullet who pasted his face. Unknown to them both is that the black spots, from Cloud's face retreated a little bit. Cloud threw a fire ball at Noctis. He dodged it by getting behind a rock. Cloud threw another one in the air and it came down to strike Noctis. Luckily he saw it in time and dodged but something was wrong after that.

'My...my body...' he thought and he looked down. He saw that he was caught in a energy circle. Then he looked to Cloud who had a passive look. "Cloud, are you seriously...?"

"Like I said, my dreams are no longer in the future." Cloud said, and sent a larger ball at him, creating an explosion.

_Flashback:_

_Young Cloud was sitting on the water tower. Then suddenly a young Tifa came into view.  
_

_"Sorry, I'm late." she said  
_

_Silence  
_

_"So...you wanted to tell me something?" asked the young Tifa  
_

_"Coming up this spring, I'm leaving town to Midgar."  
_

_"A lot of boys are leaving town..."  
_

_"But I'm different from all of them. I'm not going to find just a job. I'm going to join SOLDIER and be the best there is, just like Sephiroth."  
_

_"Sephiroh? The Great Sephiroth?" she asked and the boy nodded. "Isn't hard to join SOLDIER?"  
_

_"I probability won't be able to come back home for a while." he said  
_

_"If you do good, you'll be in the newspaper too?"  
_

_"I'll try."  
_

_"Then, let's make a promise."  
_

_"A promise?"  
_

_"If I'm ever in a bind you'll come save me, I want to experinced this at least once."  
_

_"Huh?"  
_

_"I want to know how does it feel to be save by someone."  
_

_"Huh?"  
_

_"Come on, promise me!"  
_

_"Okay, okay. I promise."_

"Just another false memory." Cloud said

_"No, that not true." _said his younger version. "_She really cares about you."_

"She liked Johnny more than me."

"_That's a lie and you know it! She saved you back there, when Johnny wanted to break your arm. Did you see the look on her face? You can see that she did not enjoy it being with him. That's why she made you promise, she saved you countless times and she wants to know how does it feels like to be saved. She cares about you, even now, she never stopped caring, because you are her closest friend. You were the only one who didn't abandon her when her mother died. You are a true friend."_ and then everything turned white and Cloud notice that blood was coming from the corners of his mouth.

_Back to reality:  
_

Noctis charged at Cloud and punched him in the face, but Cloud only turned his head. Noctis's eyes grew wide when he noticed Cloud's smirk, it's like his punch was nothing, so he added another one. The same affect.

'Why?' Noctis asked himself while punching Cloud. 'What's wrong with him?' After another set of punches, Noctis stopped. His hands hurt and when he looked at them he saw that his gloves were having Cloud's blood on them.

"Is that all?" Cloud asked wiping his blood of his face. "If that's the best you can do, then...I guess I won't need it."

"What?"

"Come on, don't you see? I haven't drew my sword yet."

"Don't underestimate me!" Noctis said and tried to punch Cloud, but he blocked his fist.

"I don't have the strength to achieve your desires. If I would stay with guys like you..." and he threw Noctis off the cliff, following him "...I wouldn't be able to achieve..." he said while punching Noctis and gave him a kick that sent him crashing on the ground, making a hole in it "...my true purpose. Get it now? I need power in order to accomplish the will of my true mother, Jenova."

_Flashback:_

_Zack Fair and an Shinra infantryman were walking on an mountain sight, covered by snow. Behind were Tseng and another infantryman.  
_

_Zack turned and yelled. "Yo! Don't far too far behind!" and then he turned to the man next him. "At least someone is keeping up."  
_

_"Well, I'm a country boy too." he said.  
_

_"No way! From where?" Zack asked  
_

_"Nibelheim." he replied and Zack started to laugh. "How about you?" he restored  
_

_"Me? Gongaga." Zack told him and the infantryman laughed at something really funny.  
_

_"Hey, what's so funny? Have you ever been in Gongaga?"  
_

_"No, but have you been in Nibelheim?"  
_

_"No, but there's a Mako reactor there?" Zack asked and got a nodded as a answer.  
_

_"A Mako reactor outside Midgar..." Zack started  
_

_"...Usually means nothing else out there." both of them ended it and began to laugh.  
_

_"Hey, Tseng good news! Me and..." Zack stopped because he didn't know the infantryman's name  
_

_He took his helmet off, reveling a 15-year-old Cloud. "Cloud."  
_

_"Me and Cloud are both backwater experts. Oh, yeah!" Zack said and the both of them wondered off.  
_

_"Good! Cary on then!" said a tired Tseng.  
_

_"And this is how you meat Zack._" said a voice. Cloud looked behind him and saw his 15-year-old self.

"Except that I was a SOLDIER not a mere infantryman." he said

"_That's not true and you know it. You know that Sephiroth is playing with and yet you allow it. Why?"_

"I just...don't know."

Again everything turned white.

_End of flashback_

Cloud looked behind and saw that Noctis got up, dusting himself. "I hope that woke you up, now you know that I'm not messing around. Let me show the true power of a SOLDIER."

Noctis looked at him and saw how the black spots are disappearing. 'Is Cloud fighting? Of course! All I have to do is to steal some time!' Noctis smirked. "Alright, I guess I don't have to hold back either. Just watch with your Mako enchanted eyes how I'm going to defeat you!"

Cloud smirked as well and suddenly appeared in front of Noctis and kicked him in the gut, knocking him back, then he sent a huge fire ball at him, purging everything in it's way.

_Flashback:_

_Chaos. That is the only way to describe the situation in Nibelheim. The village was on fire, bodies were lying everywhere.  
_

_"Why...why are doing this?" a villager asked a man with a black cape, silver long hair and and a long sword. As a answer he got a slash across the chest.  
_

_The man looked around. All around was only dead bodies, then he started to follow the mountain path towards the Mako reactor.  
_

_A 16-year-old Cloud Strife, was kneeling near a woman. "Mom!" he said. Tears were already fallen. He promised himself that he would stop crying, but...  
_

_"Cloud... You must... get out of here..." the woman said weakly.  
_

_"Mom, hang in there!"  
_

_"I...lov...love...you..."  
_

_"MOM!"  
_

_But it was no use, the woman has already entered the afterlife. Cloud was crying so hard...It hurt...seeing you mother lying cold-dead on the ground in a pool of her own blood...who wouldn't cry...The most awful thing was that the one who killed his mother was also the one who idolized, who respected, who admired. Sephiroth! Why? Why would he do something like this? What happened in the reactor? But all those questions didn't matter at the moment. Right now Cloud must avenge his mother. Wiping his tears, he stood up. "I won't forgive him!" and he ran towards the Mako reactor. Outside it was Tifa's father, dead. He rushed in the reactor, praying that his fears didn't come true. When he entered he saw what he feared most. Tifa, his childhood crush, lying motionless on the floor with a deep cut, from her left shoulder to her right hip and Zack, his best friend knocked unconscious. He grabbed his friend sword and entered Jenova's chamber. In the chamber Sephiroth rests his forehead on a tank. In the tank was a woman with purple skin, long silver hair, her visible purple eye and with a tag on her forehead that read "JENOVA". Cloud got behind him and stabbed him in the gut. At first Sephiroth didn't feel a thing, as he watched how the tank was cracked. He looked down at his gut and that a sword pierced it and then he felt the pain, but this pain didn't compare with Cloud's. This wound would heal, probability wouldn't left a scar, but Cloud's left a very deep scar._

_"Who...Who are you?" the general asked.  
_

_"Return my mother to me, and my hometown and Tifa." Cloud said, his voice full of anger. "I used to admire you, but..."  
_

_"You bastard!" the SOLDIER elite growled as his sword ripped out of his gut and collapsed.  
_

_"Tifa!" the boy scream and ran to her, throwing his helmet away.  
_

Cloud picked her up and carried her over to one side and set her down, brushing some hair out of her eyes the women awoke

_"Cloud…so you really did come for me…"_ a small smile on his face

Cloud nodded in reply _"Yeah." _

_"So you kept our promise, huh. You really came here when I was in a pinch…" _

_"I'm sorry, I was a bit late getting here."_ He apologized

_"Not at all. It's fine Cloud."_ Tifa replied.

Just then there was a loud crashing sound, Cloud got up and walked over back to the stairs. There at the top of stairs sword in hand and carrying the head of the creature that was in the tank.

_"By the likes of you…"_ Sephiroth said, pain leaking into his voice, staring directly at Cloud. _"_

_Cloud."_ A voice gasped out and looking round Ino saw the man with spiky black hair from the mountain _"Finish him off."_

Cloud gritted his teeth and picked up the sword that was leaning against the raining of the stairs.

_"By the likes of you…"_ Sephiroth said again.

Cloud raised the blade and charged towards the silver haired man _"SEPHIROTH!"_

He tried to stick but instead was impaled though the stomach of Sephiroth's blade dropping his sword

_"Don't push it kid."_ Sephiroth then hurled the young man into the room he'd came from sending smashing into the ground before slowly walking towards him

_"By the likes of you human beings... You really thought you could defeat me?"_ he then stabbed Cloud again and dangled him over the chasm _"Remember carefully." _

_"My family…and my home town…you've done it all right! I will never…forgive you!"_ Cloud then grabbed the blade and began pulling himself down it, one his feet we back on solid ground he then hurled Sephiroth into a nearby wall before falling to his knees.

Sephiroth stared at Cloud his face twisted into a look of disbelief

_"Impossible…what the hell are you?"_ Cloud looked up and both Sephiroth and Ino saw his eyes emitting a soft green glow.

A smile appeared on Sephiroth's face _"Mother…come to the promise land with me…"_

He then ran towards the edge clutching the severed head to his chest, an almost serene look on his face as he vanished from sight.

_"Sephi…roth…"_ Cloud gasped before he collapsed.

_"Do you really need more evidence that you must stop going to Sephiroth and go back to your friends?" _Cloud's younger version asked

"No. I know now. I can't believe I was fooled by him."

"Well, I didn't thought you would resist. I know that memories are very important to you Cloud and words are your weakness." a well-known voice said.

"Sephiroth!"

"I guess I should have put more effort in breaking you. I thought that you were easy to break."

"Well, looks like you were wrong."

"Indeed. But... there are other ways to break you. Like your friends..." Sephiroth said, and end it with a evil smile.

"Don't you dare hurting them!" Cloud growled dangerously.

"What will you do? Stop me? You know how well that worked _that_ time. I will make you a deal: you come to me, swear undying loyalty to me and your friends will live, or you fight me, lose and I'll put you to watch how I kill them in the most painful way, or better yet how _you_ kill them."

"What did you say?"

"You know that I can control you Cloud. You know what I can do to your mind."

"I...I...I will do as you wish. Please don't hurt them."

"Such a good boy. Very well."

He had to. He had to obey him in order to save his friends. But Cloud was no fool, he knew that Sephiroth will break his promise and kill them. His plan was to obey Sephiroth and when his guard is down he could attack and put him into the Lifestream again.

"Here's something to keep you from doing anything funny." Sephiroth said and in a blink of an eye he was in front of Cloud and grabbed him by his left arm. He felt pain when shot through his hole body then all the pain converted into his left arm. He looked at his arm and saw what he feared most: geostigma! He got geostigma from Sephiroth! "If you try and disobey me, well... let's just say that is not going to be pleasant. Now I believe you must tell this to a friend of yours. I wish you luck."

_Back to reality:_

Cloud stood there. This cannot be happening! He thought that he could stab Sephiroth behind his back and end all of this, but it looks like he saw that one coming, huh? Now, what could Cloud do? He knew Sephiroth was watching and he could _not _waste time, after all the stigma was killing the victim slowly and painfuly, unless Sephiroth changed it. So his options were low. Noctis was hiding behind a tree on his right. He couldn't believe he traveled through time to save only to find his hopes crushed. Cloud didn't want to hurt his friends but he couldn't lose them either, so he had to. He had to break his bonds with them until Sephiroth was in the Lifestream again, hopefully this time for good.

"Come out now." he said to Noctis.

When Noctis came out of hiding he and Cloud looked their gazes for a moment. It was in that moment when Noctis saw a change in Cloud. His eyes were now focused, like he was aware of what he was doing, unlike before when his eyes were dull, and lifeless.

"Are you going to fight me for real now?" Cloud asked him and used Blade Beam. Noctis jumped to dodge it, but Cloud, who was above him, swung his blade downwards and slammed Noctis on the ground, while he landed on a tree. "You will never defeat me, playing around like this." he said and use Meteorian. Noctis dodged all meteors coming at him but he couldn't dodged or blocked Cloud's fist connecting with his face. Noctis got up and wiped himself of the dust off his clothes."You are weak. You're not even worth my time."

"Fine then, now I am serious."

Cloud attacked him Climhazzard. Noctis blocked the attack, dodge a round kick from Cloud and kicked him in the gut. Noctis attacked Cloud but he couldn't land a blow on him. Cloud tried to cut Noctis's legs off but Noctis jumped over him, equipped his shotgun and shot Cloud in the back. The blond warrior lunged at the dark haired warrior. Noctis was having a hard time blocking Cloud's hits and when his guard was down he got a kick in the gut and one in the face. Cloud used Blade Beam again while Noctis used a beam of his own, but Cloud's beam was far more powerful than his and he was sent flying. Cloud got his friend by the leg and slammed him on the ground, then he punched him a few times in the gut, hard and then with one kick in his chin he knocked him back. For a moment Cloud looked at his hands, he didn't plan to punched Noctis so hard but things turned a different way. Looks like the geostigma was giving him power, Sephiroth's power, the stigma was suppose to weak the organism not give him power. Maybe there wasn't a clock on his life either? And then time froze for a second. Looks like he spoke to soon. He felt a huge pain in his left arm that only lasted for three seconds. Then he looked at Noctis who hasn't moved after all this time. Cloud was thinking to go and help but Noctis helped himself up. He gave Cloud a look that could kill. Cloud felt guilty, _very_ guilty but he had no choice. He had to do this in order to protect everyone he loves. Noctis charge at Cloud, with his sword pointed for his head. Cloud narrowly dodged it and wandered why Noctis did that, he thought that he wanted to knock him out not kill him. It was then when he realized that Noctis was gone that his previous attack was a decoy and he only wanted to slammed Cloud on the ground. He got distracted. When he got up Cloud was greeted by a knee in the gut, and a round kick. Once again he got up and he notice a bit too late the little white orb that came down. When the orb touched him Cloud was covered in ice. And when the ice broke Cloud fell on the ground. When he tried to get he was slammed on the ground, again. He got up in time to avoid getting stabbed in the leg and he locked swords with Noctis. Cloud quickly performed Finishing Touch on the dark haired man and followed by Cross Slash which finished the job. Cloud checked Noctis's unconscious form. He looked fine, just a few bruises and scratch and the slash across his chest wasn't too deep. He'll live. But he can't stay in the open field, you may never know when a beast would come and eat him, and Grand Pulse was extremely dangerous. He healed him a little bit to make sure that the smell of blood would attract any predators. Cloud remembered that Noctis said something about his comrades, maybe they were nearby? Cloud threw a fire ball in the sky to get their attention. He knew that the predators would get attracted but he had no choice, his time was running short. He turned to leave when a voice stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Cloud turned and he was shocked by what he saw. Noctis stood up covered by a dark aura. His wounds were healing and his hair was light blue and his eyes blood red. Those eyes hold bloodlust, Cloud could see it.

'Is this really Noctis? I've never seen him like this!' he thought.

"What...What are you?" Cloud asked

"Your friend!"

"What?"

"That's why I keep saying I'm not going to let you go to Sephiroth! I'll break every bone in your body if that will stop you!" Noctis said and used and Aero spell that paralyzed Cloud and did minimum damage to him. Noctis teleported in front of him and delivered a few punches in the gut and one kick under his chin that sent Cloud back. When he got up he saw how Noctis's foot came down on his head. The prince grabbed his friend by the head and lifted him to punch him in the gut again and sent him flying right through some trees. Cloud crashed into a tree, Noctis got behind with the bazoka in his hands, swung it at Cloud sending him crashing into another. Noctis fired a projectile at Cloud, who dodge it easily but what surprised Cloud from the projectile appeared many little projectiles. Cloud mentally cursed because he didn't have enough time to dodge them all.

There was an explosion.

* * *

Squall, Zidane, Tidus and Yuna had just finished taking care of the Cie'ths and started to follow Noctis. They were worried because they saw a fireball in the sky. Maybe Noctis sent it to alert them or to sent them his location. And then an explosion was heard.

"What...what was that?" asked Yuna.

"Don't know, but we got to hurry!" said Squall and everyone moved faster. 'Hang in there.' Squall thought.

* * *

'Am I too late?' she thought. 'No! I have to make it!'. Then she heard the explosion and stopped. 'This is bad. I must hurry!' and then she started to move again, faster this time.

* * *

Cloud was in pain, anyone could tell. He got scratches and bruises all over his body and his shirt was teared in some places. He got up using his blade as a support.

"What's wrong? Are you tired?" he heard Noctis's voice coming from above. He looked up and saw Noctis on a tree branch. "Looks like you haven't awaken, then... let me help you!" he said and got behind Cloud and swung his spear at him. Cloud blocked every attack and dodge a kick aimed for his face. He jumped on a tree branch to avoid behind cut but Noctis teleported behind, got him by the middle and threw him into the air and then he grabbed Cloud again and slammed him on the ground. Dust raised and no one could see what happened. When the smoke screen cleared Noctis was on top of Cloud and grabbed him by the shirt. "Now are you awake?" he asked.

Cloud slowly opened his eyes and closed them again. "Shut up." he said in a low voice and he opened his eyes again. "How would you know how I feel? It's not like you ever lose anyone dear to you. How would you know how it feels like to be alone?! Huh?! You always had everything you desire and people always loved you! So how can you say that you know how it feels like to be hated?! The one you admired never betrayed you and took everything you love from you, so stop acting like you know me!" he said and kicked Noctis off him and the both of them landed on a tree branch.

"It's true that I don't know loneliness, or how it feels like to lose something dear to me. But those people who 'love' me they love my money and not me, and some of them really hate because of that. The thought of you going to Sephiroth, knowing that you will never come back alive it hurts me just like it hurts everyone else, and I discovered how it feels like to lose someone who you care about." Noctis said.

"Why, Noctis? Why go all this way for me?"

"Because you're one of the few friends I got who doesn't care if I got money or not. You are one of the few who like me for who I am and I feel like there's a bond between us and that's why I got to stop you!"

"You're late Noctis." Cloud told him while he took of the bandages off his sword. "You're just too late. I can't go back now." he said and got off the tree branch. Noctis did the same. "Come Noctis!"

"Why? Why do you want to go to _him_. After all he did to you? I just don't get you. But like I said if I must I will drag you back by force!"

Cloud used Blade Beam and Noctis blocked it. But this was a decoy so that Cloud could get behind Noctis and with one swing he sent him flying. Noctis landed on a tree and Cloud tried to attack him from below but missed as Noctis leap into the air. Knowing that he didn't have much time left he was determined to finished this with one last attack. He jumped after his friend and gather all his energy into his sword and clashed it on Noctis's. The two looked in the eyes for two second until Cloud's swords surrounded him. Cloud attacked him from all directions and got up above him and then dived down for his final strike. And after that was a huge blast. The sky was turning gray and all the sudden it started to rain. The world was crying. Cloud got up using his blade as a support. He looked around at the devastated area. Trees have been ripped apart, the ground had immense holes, his blades were scattered and he saw Noctis lying on the ground motionless. He went to him to see if he was alright. When he checked his pulse and he had none. Immediately he began to use Rise. It took him two minutes to bring him back and he started to heal his major injuries. Cloud never wanted to go this far but Noctis wouldn't stop. After he stabilized his friend he put all his swords on his back and began to walk, more like limp, away. After he got a little far Cloud stopped to heal his wounds, a decision that he will regret soon.

* * *

Lightning arrived were the explosions came and what she saw shocked her. The area was almost destroyed and there was a person lying on the ground. When she took a better look at him she saw that was Noctis and hurried to his side. She checked his pulse and was glad that he had a normal one and no major wounds.

"Come on! This way!" a loud voice said.

Lightning recognized the voice of her ally, Tidus and was relieved, but something was missing or more likely _someone_. She hasn't seen him anywhere so she went to look for him. She wasn't worried about Noctis, he was fine and the others were almost there to take care of him. After a while she came she saw a figure who had spiky blond hair. It was no mistake it was Cloud healing his wounds. But why wasn't he with Noctis? That was odd to her so she approached him.

"Cloud." she said in a low voice so that only he could hear.

* * *

Cloud was working on his injuries for five minutes now. Noctis really did some damage and his energy was running low. After he was done he tested his leg to see if it still hurts. When was about to leave a well-known voice stopped

"Cloud." the voice voice said.

He mentally cursed. This could _not_ be happening. He thought that she wasn't allowed to leave Valhalla and he really hoped that he wouldn't have to face her but it looks like fate wasn't so kind with him. He turned with an emotionless face. "Hello, Lightning." he said

"Cloud what are you doing?" she asked

'Saving you for the moment.' he wanted to say it out loud but instead he said. "It's none of your concern. I have my own path now and no one will stop me. Not even you." he said and drew out the Main Blade.

"I don't know what are you talking about but one thing is certain: I'm not going to let you leave!" she said and drew her gunblade as well.

Cloud knew his chances to win were slim. He was out of energy and her comrades were on their way to back her up but he had to try. Cloud threw three fire balls at Lightning, which had a hard time blocking them and quickly used Finishing Touch. However this didn't knocked Lightning out. With an incredible speed Lightning sent Cloud flying and threw three Ruin orbs at him and one Ruinaga orb. Cloud dodged the three orbs by jumping in the air but he couldn't dodged the fourth and it exploded in his face sending him crashing on the ground. The blond warrior had a hard time getting up. He was beyond exhausted.

"What's wrong? Is that the best you can do?" Lightning tauted him.

Cloud used Blade Beam who was blocked by Lightning's shield and then lunged at her. The pink haired ex-soldier dodged the attack easily and wounded Cloud's leg, making him fall on his knees and then she quickly put her gunblade at his throat.

"I win." she said.

"You're sure about that?" he asked her and grabbed her arm and put her on the ground. He was on top of her and his sword was on her throat. He stared at her icy blue eyes. Damn, he loved looking into her eyes! She had the most beautiful eyes in the world, maybe even in the universe.

"Points for trying." she said and kicked him of her, snapping him out of his dreams. And she started to attack him with some slashes, and some kicks and then she leap into the and did a vertical slash that finished the job. Cloud couldn't believed that he had lost. He had lost protecting everyone he ever loved but for some reason he didn't feel sad, he felt like he was happy? He fall on his back and before he blacked out he heard an 'I'm sorry Cloud.'

* * *

**Finally I'm done with this chapter. This is the biggest chapter I've ever done so far. Maybe I'll make one big chap later, perhaps the final one. But one thing is certain, the next chap won't be this big.**


	11. A moment of relief

**Hi everyone! I've brought you the newest chapter on the "War for the future". Now like I said the last time this chapter is a little short than the other one. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was dark. Cloud couldn't see a thing. He could not move either.

"Is he dead?" asked a male voice

"Of course not, you idiot!" said another. "I can't believe this guy beat me. Hell, I can't believe that he _beat_ us all. When he sleeps he looks so...so..."

"Innocent?"

"Weak."

"Do you think he'll be okay Yuna?" asked another male voice

"I've healed all his wounds, I think he'll be fine. He just needs some rest." said a female voice. Cloud realized that this voice was 'Yuna'. He tried to open his eyes but it was a little hard. He focused but he was blinded by light. "Oh, look he's waking up." When the light faded he look at his surroundings. He was in a bed and in the same room with the people he beat up before. He tried to stand up but his body told him it's a bad idea.

"Whoa, slow down chef." said Zidane.

"Where am I?" Cloud asked

"Etro's temple." Squall told him.

"Will he be alright?" asked Noctis as he entered the room.

"Yes, don't worry." Yuna said

"Can you guys leave us a minute?" asked the young prince.

When everyone else was out Cloud said. "Hey, Noct. What's up?" he said in a casual tone.

"What's up?!" Noctis almost yelled. "Oh, I'll tell you 'what's up'! You were going straight to Sephiroth! That's what's up!"

"So?"

"So?! Have you lost it, Cloud?"

"Okay, first of I didn't have a choice and second because...of this." Cloud said and showed his friend his left arm.

Noctis gasped in shock. "You...you have geostigma." he said and Cloud nodded. "So what?" he said trying to regain himself. "That's no reason for you to go to him. You found the cure."

"It was Aerith who found it and give it to the world and the cure came out as a healing rain after Sephiroth died. As long as he is alive there's no cure."

"I see." said Noctis thoughtfully. "You said you didn't have a choice. What do you mean?"

"Sephiroth said that he will kill you all if I don't come to him." Cloud said bitterly.

"Cloud I know where are you getting at but you don't have to worry we can take care of ourselves."

A moment of silence and when Noctis was about to leave the room Cloud's voice stopped him. "Noctis?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Noctis nodded. "You should go and meet the others and more importantly you _really _should go and talk to her." he told Cloud and he nodded. "Hey, Cloud?"

"Yes?"

"All you said to me back then were lies, right?"

Cloud smiled and said. "Yeah, there were only lies. I wanted you to think that I was crazy."

"Well you sure did." laughed Noctis as he exited the room.

As Cloud lay in the bed he couldn't stop thinking about what Noctis said. Maybe he shouldn't be so worried that the past will repeat itself, maybe he should stop worrying so much, maybe he should be...a little more...social? Okay, maybe not. While Cloud sat in the bed he couldn't help but wonder how Sephiroth's face looks right now, knowing that he would never come to him. A smile appeared on Cloud's face.

* * *

_In the Void Beyond:_

"NOOOOOO!"

To say that Sephiroth was angry would be a poorly choice of words. He was beyond that. So close! So damn close! If not for that pink-haired bitch Cloud would be here right now, kneeling before him. As he was trashing the place and mumbling curses a chuckle was heard. Sephiroth turned to see Jecht resting against a wall with his arms crossed.

"Having a rough day?" he asked with a smile.

"What do you want?" he spat at him.

"Just want to let you know that we are having a meeting and to stop you from destroying the goddamned base!" he said and Sephiroth stopped. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"You know sitting here alone is making you popular."

"I'm not interested in making friends."

"You know I just got the most brilliant idea!"

"What?"

"Let's have a spar!"

"Not interested." Sephiroth said and began to walk away when he heard _the _question.

"Are you scared?" Jecht asked him with a grim.

Sephiroth froze. No one has said that to him for a long time. A _very _long time. He turned and sent the blitzball star with a look that could kill. "Do you have a death wish or something?"

"Oh, come on. It would be a duel between legendary heroes. We wouldn't have to hold back."

"Fine, seems I don't have to hold back. Dodge this." he said and sent a shockwave at him

"Hey, look I just did." Jecht said victoriously

"You're sure?" asked Sephiroth from behind, making Jecht gasped. When he looked behind him he saw a kick coming for him, but it was to late to do anything.

"Playing dirty, are we?" Jecht asked as he raised himself. Jecht lunged at him and tried to punch him in the face but Sephiroth blocked it, then followed by a roundkick which was easily dodged. Jecht tried to chop off Sephiroth's head but he dodged by leaping back.

"Vanish." the one winged angel said as he swung his sword he knocked Jecht away. Jecht charged at the Nightmare landing some powerful hits and threw him into the sky then he followed him, grabbed him by the leg slammed him down on the ground. From above he attacked Sephiroth and slammed him on the ground again and threw him into a wall. The blitzball star charged again but when his fist was suppose to came in contact with Sephiroth's face it actually hit some sort of barrier. "Fear not." he said and swung his sword and hit Jecht multiple times, followed by a horizontal slash knocking him away. Then he attack his opponent with three sword swings that hit multiple times and sent him away. This time it was Sephiroth's turn to charge. He hit Jecht with the handle of his sword in the head, dodged one of his attacks, hit him with the handle again, this time in the back of his head making the blitzball star fell on one knee. As irritation shot through Jecht he stood up and attacked the silver-haired elite but something happened: Jecht's attack just cut Sephiroth in half! As Jecht's eyes widen in horror something else happened, something more shocking. Sephiroth's body began to dissolve into black feathers! As the feathers started to block Jecht's view Sephiroth's evil chuckle was heard. Then it all stopped, like time froze. Jecht stood there motionless.

"No way!" he said before he coughed some blood and fell on the ground. The Masumame disappeared from Sephiroth's hands and he started to heal Jecht's wounds. "Thanks. So are you feeling better?"

"No. But I found out a way to make others feel miserable."

"That's the spirit! You know when you're having a bad day you just got to let yourself go."

Upon hearing this Sephiroth felt, what's the word? Nostalgic? As he first heard that expression long ago.

_Flashback:_

_A much younger Sephiroth, wearing a SOLDIER second class uniform stood in the middle on the training room with a standard SOLDIER sword in his hands feeling very frustrated. And in front of him was the last standing dummy in the room._

_"Damn it!" he cursed and kicked the dummy in the face, making it's head fly across the room.  
_

_Angeal Hewley entered the room and observed it. He approached his friend and greet him. "Hey, Seph. What are you doing?"  
_

_"I am trying to perfect a combat move but I can't get it right." the future hero replied.  
_

_"You know, you should take a break. Come with me and Genesis to get some ice cream."  
_

_"Sorry, but I can't. Tomorrow I have an important mission."  
_

_"Oh, come! You really should go out and have some fun once in a while, you know? Plus we might have a special guest..."  
_

_"You don't mean..."  
_

_"That's right, Abby will be there too, now come on!"  
_

_"I don't know..."  
_

_"Seph, when you're having a bad day you just got to let yourself go, you know. Now let's go!" his friend said and dragged him out of the room.  
_

_"Hey, wait... wait a second..."  
_

_End of flashback.  
_A small sad smile appeared on the ex-SOLDIER's face as he remember this.

"Is that a smile I see on you're face?" Jecht asked teasingly

"No." he said and returned to his usual expression. Why was he smiling at some false memory? At a memory of the time he consider himself human.

"Whatever." Jecht said and walk past him. Just before he made his leave he turned and said. "You know what Seph?"

"What?"

"I realized that deep down you have a good heart." he told him making him gasped and wide his eyes in shock. "That you're not just some big bad scary guy." Jecht said and left behind a very confused and disturbed Sephiroth.

* * *

_Back on Valhalla:_

Cloud decided that he sat in bed for too long. He wasn't one that would stay lazy in the bed, only if he was sick. So he exited the room and followed the noise from down on the hall. He then entered into another room where everyone except Lightning was there.

"Oh, hey Cloud." said Noctis when he saw him. "These are: Squall, Zidane, Tidus and Yuna."

"So Squall, you haven't told us how you are still alive."

"Well, there was this girl. She said that it was not my time yet and then my wounds just disappeared."

"A girl? How did she looked like?" asked Yuna.

"I haven't looked at her well but she had a long brown hair and she was wearing a pink dress."

Cloud said nothing. He only smiled as he recognized her. He was grateful to her, for everything.

After the introductions were made Zidane asked. "Hey, where's Light? I thought that she would be excited to meet you."

"She's on the veranda." Squall said.

"I'll go get her." said Cloud.

Cloud found her watching all of Valhalla. When she sensed his presence she asked. "Why? Why, Cloud? Why did you want to go to Sephiroth?"  
Cloud didn't say a word and lowered his head in shame. "Have you lost your freaking mind, Cloud?! Open your eyes and face reality! " she yelled "Why the hell would you do such a think?!"

"I...I just..."

"You just what?! Spill it out already for Etro's sake! Be a man!"

"I only did that to protect you."

"So you would be a puppet for this reason. Cloud I understand what you mean but I can take care of myself. You don't have to worry about me, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now come here." she said and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. After they parted they she put him into a tight hug. "I missed you." Cloud wanted to hold her like this forever. He returned the hug just as tight. Suddenly there was a light in the room. "It can't be!" said Lightning and Cloud looked at her confused. "Cloud, they are here!"

* * *

_In the Void Beyond:  
_

"Sephiroth, so good to have you join us." Caius said and Sephiroth just nodded. He was too deep in thoughts to actually care about Caius was talking about. What Jecht said disturbed him. Is it possible that he could have a heart that's still beating? No, 'course not. He just healed Jecht so that the others would not suspect anything and he told Serah how to save Noel because it was part of his plan. "And now that the pawns are in place the time is almost there." Caius said and behind him appeared showing Serah and Noel. Sephiroth looked at it and recognized them. He stared at the pink-haired girl, the one that asked him why he was doing this. She thought that he has a good heart too? Well, just in case he was going to prove her wrong. As he was leaving Caius asked him "Where are you going?"

Sephiroth turned and smirked at him. "To greet them."

* * *

_New Bodhum 700 AF:  
_Serah and Noel ended up in a time where all life was gone.

"Is this...is this my village?" Serah said as she watched the view. It looked just like her village but it missed one thing: life.

"Hm. It looks a lot like my era." said Noel

"I wonder if anyone is still here."

"Let's look."

Serah and Noel found a light in the middle of nowhere. When the younger Farron touched it in front of them appeared non other than Lightning Farron, Serah's older sister.

"Lightning? What are you doing here?" her little sister asked, surprised to see her.

"This is a future I could not save." the older Farron said to her

"Is that you, Lightning?"

"Do you doubt me?" the ex-soldier asked, making Serah feel ashamed.

"It's good to doubt, it shows that you're growing up." said Cloud's voice from behind Lightning as he stepped out of the light.

"Cloud!" said Serah and gave him a hug.

Cloud let out a small laugh as he returned the hug. "Good to see you too, kiddo."

"Stop calling me that."

Noel moved towards Cloud and extended his hand. "I'm Noel Kreiss."

"Cloud Strife." he said as he shook his hand.

"So you're the _Cloud_."

"I didn't know I was famous."

"Lightning what happened to you? I've been looking everywhere for you! Where have you been?" Serah said.

"Serah, do you remember when Sephiroth first appeared in our timeline. I made a deal with Etro. She would grand me my l'Cie powers back in order to stop him. In exchange I will become his guardian and protect her. You see, if the goddess dies then the world would be thrown into chaos."

Cloud listened to Light's story. If not for Sephiroth Lightning would never be here, would be home with her family and the future wouldn't look like this and he too would be home with Tifa and the others. It was Sephiroth. It was always Sephiroth.

"What a tearful reunion." said a voice that Cloud hated so much.

"Sephiroth!" he said

Everyone drew their weapons but Cloud stopped them before charging at Sephiroth, knowing that the one winged angel was not going to fight them today. He knew everything about the SOLDIER monster.

"I hope everyone is in good condition." he said. "Especially you, Cloud."

As if on cue pain shot through Cloud's arm. The pain was so great that Cloud wanted to hold his arm so tightly, but he had to be strong so that the others wouldn't freak and he bit his lip and clench his fist so thigh that almost drew blood.

"Impressive. You can handle such much pain. I guess pain is the only thing that you can feel. For those that did not know Cloud got a disease that's eating his body. He will die a slow and painful death."

Cloud could feel all eyes on him so he changed the subject. "Sephiroth, what do you really want?"

"Well, aside from making you my puppet, I'm organizing a welcoming party for a certain someone. Can you guess who it is?"

'A welcoming party for a certain someone? Who could it be?' Cloud though. Then it hit it! His eyes widened in shock and he could fear a shiver down his spine and felt a felling that he hadn't felt for a long time: fear. "You...You're going to..."

Sephiroth's smirk only grew. "Sharp as always Cloud. Yes, I'm going to revive my mother, Jenova and together we will destroy the human race. And soon we will use this planet as a vessel to sail the darkness of the cosmos. We are going to resume what my mother started long ago and will shall control the universe."

"Like hell that's going to happen!" Lightning said and was ready to shoot Sephiroth but Serah stepped in front of him, shocking everyone.

"Sephiroth. You remember what you told me when I asked you why are doing this? Well, I got a new question for you." she said.

Sephiroth looked at her at the moment before he spoke. "Very well, let's here it."

"You're doing this on your own free will?"

Sephiroth looked...confused. "What?"

"You're doing this because you want to or do you feel obligated to do this?"

Cloud looked at his archrival. He never thought that he could see Sephiroth like this. He didn't know how but the young Farron could get past anyone's defense, even Sephiroth's.

When Sephiroth regained himself he smiled at her, his usual evil smile. "Of course. It is all according to my plan. I came here only to tell you that my allies are attacking Etro's temple as we speak. Now if you'll excuse me, I have pressing matters at hand." he said and disappeared.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Noel.

"You continue down this path you have chosen and me and Light will take care of Sephiroth and his friends." said Cloud and a light appeared behind them.

"Lightning, when this is over we will be together again, right?" asked her younger sister.

"Of course, that's a promise." she replied and returned with Cloud to Valhalla.

* * *

**And with this chapter we are approaching the end of this story. I think five chapters more left. Sorry for any mistakes. Please read and leave a comment. **


	12. Requiem of the Goddess

**Hey guys! Remember when I said that I have five more chapters and this fic will be over? I meant three. And now when I tell you that I have three more I mean one, this one. This is it, the last chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

It was a battlefield. When Lightning and Cloud arrived in Valhalla they found themselves in the middle of a battle between monsters, Etro's vs Caius's. They wasted no time in joining their friends , knowing that this was the last battle.

* * *

Noctis was all alone against the monsters, but that didn't bother him. He tried to finish them off as quick as possible, because there was only one person that he was interested. She was nearby, he knew it.

"Hello, Noct." said a voice that he knew all too well.

"Hey, Stell. Still want to kill me?" he asked but got no answer. "I just can take it anymore! It's stupid that we have to fight because our families don't get along."

"I'm sorry, but I must do this." she said and drew her sword.

Noctis sighed and drew his as well. They charged at each other. After so many blows their swords clashed. With one swift move Noctis grabbed Stella by the waist and pulled her into a kiss. When they parted they stared into each others eyes. "There's must be a better way, than this." Noctis said. "We can find it, together. What do you say?" Stella looked at him. He was willing to fight for them, so that they can be together. She smiled and nodded. Noctis smiled too and hugged her. But their romantic moment didn't last long because monsters surrounded them. They took their battle stance. "So Stella, is this our official date?"

* * *

Tidus killed the 80th monster. He tried to kill 100 monsters so that he can have a new record. He was going to kill the 81st when someone beat him to it, his father Jecht."

"Hello, kiddo." he said.

"Hey, I saw it first!"

"Yeah, what are going to do about it, are you going to cry?"

"Actually, it's good that you're here, so that I can kick your ass, again."

"Talking tough, huh? Well forget it, 'cuz that's not going to happen not in a million years!"

"We'll see about that!"

Tidus charged at his father but he was slammed to the ground by him. Jecht grabbed him by the throat and punched him in the stomach and threw him into the air. Then he lifted a boulder and Tidus landed on it. He slammed the boulder on the ground crushing Tidus and then it explodes knocking him away. Tidus dodged Jecht's attack and charged at him, attacked him with a series of kicks and sword attacks and threw him in the air, got above Jecht and with one powerful kick he sent him crashing down on the ground. Then the young athlete delivered a diving kick, jumped away and sent a barrage of energy orbs at opponent that exploded, followed by attacking his father a few times and knocking him into the air and as a final attack he kicked a blitzball at his opponent three times sending him flying. Jecht touched the ground and saw his son charging at him. He fired a beam at him that exploded in his face and knocked him away. Jecht didn't let his son breath and attacked him with a series of kicks and slammed him to the ground. He wanted to attack him again but Tidus jumped over him and sent him flying with some kicks and some sword attacks. He charged again at his father and with another attacks he slammed him to the ground again. Wanting to make sure that Jecht will not get up after this Tidus followed him and attacked him multiple times and then he threw a blitzball at his father. The ball returns to Tidus and he kicked back at his opponent and consumed him into a explosion of light. The battle was over now, Tidus has won. But something was off, he knew and then it hit him like a truck. His father wasn't moving.

"Dad!" he cried when he realized his mistake. He watched his father how he laid down, with blood coming out of the corners of his mouth and tears began to drop.

"You have done well, kid." he said. "Don't cry, it's alright. You have freed me. Tidus...I know that I haven't been a good father to you but...I'm still...your father. Even though I did things which made you hate me...even though I said horrible things to you. Tidus...I...always loved you...and I'll always love you. You can think of me whatever you want but...everything I did was for you. I only wanted you to have a normal life. The way I took was the only way to give all that. I wished I could have met Yuna, she looks like a fine daughter-in-law. Your mother would have been proud." Jecht smiled and took one final breath and closed his eyes forever. Tidus couldn't take it anymore, so he started to burst in tears.

* * *

Yuna was dealing with monsters when she heard an explosion and decided to go check it out.

"Where do you think you're going?" said a voice.

Yuna turned and saw her ex-fiance. "Seymour. What was that explosion?"

"Oh, that. I think it was one of Jecht's or Tidus's attack." he said. "Last time I checked Tidus was tossed around like a rag doll." he lied and Yuna started to panic. "Now that he's gone I'll give you one last chance: be my wife."

"Never! My heart belongs only to Tidus!"

"Very well then. Now all you can do is cower in fear while I release this world from it's suffering."

Seymour conjured a field of magic that shot projectiles towards Yuna, who blocked them with ease. Yuna summoned Ixion to dash towards her opponent and knocked him into the air, then fire thunder disks at him. Yuna chased him and summoned Ixion again to create a giant lightning orb that sucks Seymour in it and then explodes, followed by Shiva who unleashed a frozen gust of wind that condenses into a shard of ice. Seymour swung his staff at her and then hit her in the chest with the tip of the staff and in the gut, knocking her away. Than he forms a circle of lightning on the ground that drew Yuna to stun and damage her and finally threw a Flare at her and sent her away.

"Now I'll end you." he said and he was charging his Starfell. But before he could execute it Yuna summoned Bahamut and he used his ultimate attack, Mega Flare and knocked him away. And to finish the job she called all her aeons and they attacked Seymour while Yuna was performing a Sending Ritual.

"I'll cast away your hatred." she said before she Seymour was consumed into a burst of pyreflies. She prayed for Seymour to finally have his peace and then she went to find Tidus. When Yuna found Tidus he was walking with his hands in his pockets and looking down. "Tidus! Are you okay?" she asked

He looked at her and then smiled and kissed her. "More than okay."

"I'm glad." the summoner said looking away.

"Yuna." he said and she looked at him. He knelt in front of her and grabbed her hand. "When we arrive home, will you marry me?"

Yuna turned so red that she would put a tomato to shame. When she could speak again she said. "Yes!"

When Tidus heard that he started to jump around screaming "She said 'Yes'!" and then he gave Yuna a hug.

* * *

Zidane was surrounded by monsters. They were weak but they had the number as and advantage so he quickly created a tornado of energy and killed them. When he looked up he saw Kuja on a cliff. He didn't know why but he had to face him again.

"Peace is but a shadow of death, desperate to forget about it's painful past. Though we hope for promising years...After shedding a thousand tears, yesterday's sorrow constantly nears." Kuja recited a poem

"I see that you're just as long-winded as ever." Zidane said.

"And I see that you never learn. Where will you go after all has been lost?"

"A lady has left the future up to me. I can't run away with my tail between my legs."

"Maybe you need to learn things the hard way."

"Yeah. Let the curtains rise."

"In this world, only the fittest survive. Resign yourself to vanish...into the mellifluous twilight that awaits! After all I'm the only actor needed!"

"I won't let you to run a one-man show!"

Zidane charged at Kuja hitting him multiple times and then spin towards him while attacking him rapidly and knocking him away and finally he threw his Mage Mashers forward to strike his opponent with beams of energy. Kuja created a quick flare explosion in front of Zidane and then another flare sphere and knocked Zidane away.

"Dodge this!" Zidane said and fired a barrage of energy runes at his opponent which dodged narrowly. Kuja threw a sphere of holy magic forward that built energy and exploded sending Zidane flying. He went above him and and fired large flare orbs at Zidane laughing like a maniac. Thanks to a rock wall Zidane performed a jump and kicked Kuja in the face and then surrounded by a purple aura he spins towards Kuja and sent him flying. Kuja landed on a cliff but some beams of energy stroke him and he fell. When he got up he saw a ring of fire coming at him, it was too late to dodged it. It exploded in Kuja's face and sent him flying. Kuja landed on another cliff and Zidane threw his daggers downwards then dived down to strike him multiple times and knocked him away and again he threw his Mage Mashers to strike his opponent with beams of energy. Then he summoned a storm of lightning and then he created a blast of water and sent him flying and he created a rune in the air that exploded in a burst of energy. He got above and did one final kick and slammed Kuja on the ground. Kuja was now on his knees, he had lost. "As long as there's hope, I'm not going anywhere." Zidane said to Kuja.

"Then...I want you...to kill me."

"What?"

"The world has disowned me. I have been defeated by life itself." said Kuja. Zidane shook his head and then approached Kuja and offered his hand. Kuja looked surprised to see Zidane offering his help. "Why?"

"Do I need a reason...to help someone? Or is my help...not good enough for you?"

"It's likely that...I will hurt you again."

"I can take a beating."

"I don't think I will ever get to understand you, but at least I can try." Kuja said and took Zidane's hand and they went to meet the others.

* * *

Cloud and Squall were back to back. They were surrounded by monsters.

"Think you can handle this many?" asked Squall

"Well... might have been tough if one more showed up."

"Hm. Then I guess that one will be the one I'll take care of." Squall said with a smirk.

"What? You're fighting too?" Cloud asked with a smirk too.

As if on cue they both charged at the beasts slashing and killing.

Cloud was doing fine. The beasts had encircled him and he was ready to use Finishing Touch when all of them dropped dead.

"Hello, Cloud!" said a voice that would make a normal man to tremble

But Cloud wasn't a normal man. He turned and saw his arch enemy ."Sephiroth! Good that you're here, it's time to end it. Once you're dead everyone will go home to their families and friends."

"But can you do it?"

"It's not a question of can or can't. There's somethings in life you just do." Cloud said, recalling what Lightning said to him back then.

"Very well. If you truly believe that you can defeat me, follow my shadow." Sephiroth said and vanished

Cloud knew were Sephiroth would be and so he wasted no time in going after him, but he had the feeling that he was called.

* * *

Lightning was cutting through the beasts like a knife through a hot butter. Some of the beasts were so afraid that went to call for backup while the others stayed to be slayed. Everything was okay until she saw _it_. Serah's death.

"No..." she whispered to herself.

"It's not a question of can or can't. There's somethings in life you just do." she heard a voice

She looked her right and saw Cloud talking to Sephiroth. Sephiroth vanished and Cloud was heading towards Etro's temple. "Cloud!" she called but he didn't hear her. She followed him when more beasts blocked her path. "Out of the way!"

* * *

Squall killed the last monster. The coast looked clear and he was going to meet his friends when before him appeared none other than Ultimecia.

"Ultimecia!"

"Tell me Squall, can you fight alone?"

"I can fight as long as I survive."

"You fight not knowing the truth?"

"Enough talk, let's go!"

Ultimecia fired arrows at Squall but he dodged or blocked them easily. He wanted to finish her off quick so he equipped his Lion heart. He was going full out with his Renzokuken. He slashed her eight times and finished her with Lion heart attack when he dashed past her and stroke her creating and explosion. It was over. Squall couldn't believe it. It was so easy. _Too_ easy.

"I have nothing more to say to you. Go down this path you have chosen and see what awaits you at the end." Ultimecia said and then she was swallowed by the darkness.

Squall was still surprised that he killed her so fast. He shook the feeling out of his head and returned to his friends, but the thought still haunted his mind.

* * *

Serah and Noel killed Caius. This was the end of their journey. They've met with the other warriors and they told them how did they get here and what they've been through. When everyone saw Kuja they wanted to attack him but Zidane convinced them that he was friendly. When Noctis and Stella were holding hands and Tidus was staying a little closer to Yuna everyone was exchanging looks.

"So, what happened with Cloud and Light?" asked Zidane

"Do you think Caius said the truth when he said that he killed them?" Serah asked Noel.

"No, it was a lie. They must be already back to the real world. In the future they saved."

"So I guess Cloud won't come home then..." said Noctis mostly to himself.

"Noct..." whispered Stella.

"It's alright, if this is his own choice, if this makes him happy then as his friend I can only support him. But I don't know what I will tell the others..." he said.

"Don't worry, will find a way, together." Stella told him.

"I'm sorry to cut short this talk, but I was hoping you won't leave me behind." said a voice. They turned and saw Jecht, alive and well.

Tidus was shocked, but somehow he "spoke" first. "Dad! But...but...you were. How did you...?"

Jecht let out a small chuckle. "It was this young lady who said that I should be at my son's wedding."

"Wedding? You don't mean..." Serah didn't finished the sentence

"Yes, we're getting married." Tidus said and everyone congratulated him and Yuna.

"Time to head home, huh?" Jecht said.

"It looks like everything turned out alright in the end." said Zidane and everyone nodded

If only they would knew.

* * *

Cloud reached Etro's temple. He saw Sephiroth in front of him and approached.

"Such a good boy. You came back to me, where you belong." Sephiroth said looking at the sky.

"What are you talking about?" asked Cloud.

"You cling to me because you can't stand the despair."

"I don't remember clinging to you."

"Relax, Cloud." Sephiroth said and turned to face him. "This disease called hope is eating you alive. The world's suffering was born out of such half baked ideals."

"If that's the case then I have to endure the suffering. There's no moving on if I run form it."

"If that's what you wish you shall drown in the pain."

Just before they charged at each other a voice from behind stopped them. "Cloud!"

Sephiroth smirked when he saw Lightning besides Cloud. "Well, what do we have here? This is exactly as you planned Caius."

And as if on cue Caius appeared behind Sephiroth. "Indeed. This could not have been better."

"You! Let Serah go! Now!" Lightning said with her voice full of venom while pointing her sword at Caius.

Both of them chuckled. "Release Serah, huh?" Sephiroth spoke. "Tell me have you not felt that the goddess is dead? Have you not realized who caused this to happen?"

"What?"

"Tell me who was the brute who chose not to ease the girl's pain, but to give her a sword instead? Who was the fool who dragged the unwilling girl here?"

"I..."

"She knew all along that this would happen, that's why she was so reluctant! Indeed YOU are the one who killed Serah!"

"No!" Lightning screamed and she felt tears coming down.

Having enough Cloud decided that he should intervene. "Shut up!" he said and pointed his sword at Sephiroth.

"Oh, please stop acting like you're sad and there's no need for tears." Sephiroth told Lightning.

"What?"

"My dear Lightning, have not realized what you are? You are nothing more than tool, Etro's tool, or you _were_. So you don't have any feelings just like Cloud."

"I said shut up!"

"Now, prepare yourselves to disappeared into the oblivion!" said Caius while he and Sephiroth prepared for battle.

Lightning threw her shield at Caius, who had a hard time blocking it, followed by a sword combo that knocked him away. Sephiroth teleported in front of Lightning and with two slashes he sent her flying. He teleported behind her and threw her into the air and went above her, prepared to swing his sword at her and slammed her on the ground but Cloud moved her out of the way. As he put her down Caius attacked Cloud, their swords clashed for a few seconds before Sephiroth came downwards to stab Cloud just like he did to Aerith. But instead of Cloud's flesh the Masumane met the ground creating a fissure that sent rocks up into the air. Caius jumped over Sephiroth, wanting to cut Cloud in half but he blocked it and he was slammed on the ground instead. Lightning once again threw her shield forward, striking Sephiroth and Caius at the same time, hiting them a few times and knocked them away.

"Cloud! They are too strong together! We need to separate them!" Lightning said to Cloud.

"Right. You take on Caius, I'll-"

"No! I want to take on Sephiroth, I've been fighting Caius for too long, I want a new opponent."

At first, Cloud was unsure but he let Lightning fight Sephiroth. She lead the one winged angel away and now Cloud was alone with Caius.

"We both know that she won't last long against him." Caius told him.

"Shut up. I am confident in her abilities, she is a true warrior."

"Very well. You shall see each other in the after life."

Cloud charged at Caius with Climhazzard. He blocked it with his sword and Cloud threw him into the air only to slam him on the ground. He swooped down and slashed his opponent once and sent him into the air, followed him and threw him even further. The blond warrior jumped up and circled opponent to hit multiple times and knocked him away and finally he got above him and with one swing of the sword he slammed him on the ground. Once he hit the ground, Cloud used Finishing Touch and knocked Caius away. Caius charged at Cloud but he blocked every attack. Their swords locked and Caius used Time Control to freeze time. One Caius appeared on the ground and another one in the air while the real one disappeared. When Time Control was over the first Caius attacked Cloud and threw him into the air, where the second Caius was waiting to slammed him on the ground. The real Caius appeared behind Cloud and kicked him in the gut throwing him away, and he sent blade beams at the Hero of Midgar but he stopped them with his own beams. Caius charged at Cloud again but he dodged every single one of his attacks and kicked him in the face, then he used Cross Slash and knocked him back.

Caius had enough. "Time to finish this!" he said and transformed into Chaos Bahamut. Cloud used Meteorian. The meteors hit their target, stunning Chaos Bahamut. Cloud used this as an advantage and slammed it to the ground, then he jumped high in the air. When it get up and looked up it saw Cloud performing his signature move, Braver, a vertical slash that cut Bahamut in half. Caius changed to his original form and then he disappeared into a black smoke. Cloud closed his eyes and let out a long sigh but snapped them open when he heard an explosion from where Sephiroth and Lightning were.

* * *

Lightning was in deep trouble. She didn't think things through, she fought the Nightmare and she knew that he was pretty fast but this is ridiculous! She couldn't scratch him! She had small cuts on her face and on her armor. They clashed swords and stared at each other, however this didn't take long and Sephiroth kicked her in the gut. She was getting up and ready to attack again when Cloud's voice stopped her.

"Light! You did well, leave the rest to me!"

She wanted to protest but Cloud drew his sword and charged at Sephiroth. They sent beams from their blades at the same time. The beams fight for dominance but they both disappear and Sephiroth got behind Cloud and round kicked him. He teleported in front of him and performed an upwards slash followed by and downward one that knocked Cloud back. Sephiroth didn't stop at this, he attacked with three sword swings that hit multiple time and sent him flying. Cloud used Finishing Touch and he swopped down to cut Sephiroth in half but he dodged and sent a blade beam at Cloud and knocked him away. The one winged angel got behind Cloud again. The ex-soldier dodged the round kick by crouching but Sephiroth hit him with his knee in the face and then stabbed him in the gut. Sephiroth pulled his sword out of Cloud's gut and prepared to stabbed him again, but ignoring the pain Cloud dodged and he and Sephiroth clashed swords. They were evenly matched so they flipped back at the same time.

"Vanish." Sephiroth said and swung his sword and created multiple flashes and Cloud dodged. "Die." the silver elite charged at Cloud but he jumped over him and slashed him. Sephiroth sent Cloud flying with one of his blade beams, chased after him and slammed him on the ground. He dashed by him and stroke multiple times before Cloud fell on the ground. Sephiroth wanted to stab Cloud in the back but Cloud dodged again and with a three sword combo he sent the monster elite flying. He gather up all his power as a blue aura surrounded him. Sephiroth sent another beam, but Cloud dodged and sent one of his own at his nemesis. The once called hero, dodged and he clashed swords with the Hero of Midgar. This time, Cloud was the superior. He threw Sephiroth in the air and then he slammed him on the ground. He attacked him with a two hit combo to stun him.

"Let's go!" Cloud said and started to slash Sephiroth non stop. It was slash after slash when he jumped and brought down his sword on Sephiroth's head, finishing ultimate move Omnislash and stepped back. Sephiroth fell on his knees and started to cough blood and panting. Cloud, exhausted, he fell on his knees and started to pant as well.

"Cloud!" Lightning yelled and went to his side.

"Don't come any closer! It's not over yet!" he yelled at her and Lightning stopped.

"No! I have...to...get up." Sephiroth said. "I have...to...make my mother happy."

Cloud shook his head, he really had enough. "Sephiroth, do you remember when you found out the truth in Nibelheim?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"At first you thought that Jenova was a Cetra but she was an alien who came to destroy this planet. What makes you think that she is your real mother?"

"What?" Sephiroth said utterly shocked

"You read the files, didn't you? You know who your real mother is."

"No! My true...mother is...Jenova!" he yelled and charged at Cloud.

"Why wont you listen to me!" Cloud did the same. "The fact that you were injected with Jenova cells when you were in Lucreacia doesn't mean that you're a monster. You are human, a mako infused human."

"Lies! They are all lies!"

"Just wake up, dammit!" Cloud said and punched Sephiroth in the face. "Let's end this Sephiroth! For good!" Cloud started to glow blue while Sephiroth was surrounded by a dark aura. They clashed swords and looked into each others eyes. They held pure hatred for each other. Energy was flying all around them and then it formed a huge dark orb that engulfed them. Inside it all was white. Cloud and Sephiroth were in front of each other. Cloud extended his hand and Sephiroth took it. They smiled at each other. The orb began to crack and when it broke all Valhalla was blinded by light.

* * *

Lightning was setting near Serah's body. She was crying, tears were streaming down her face and they fell on Serah's.

"Serah...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Lightning said, hoping that this would bring Serah back, but she was not a child, she knew that Serah was gone forever.

"Claire..." Cloud whispered. It killed him seeing her like this. He wished that he could comfort her, but nothing could do that.

"Don't be upset, it's okay." said a voice they both looked up and Serah's ghost. "And save the tears, you don't need them."

"You...you knew all along?" Lightning asked her.

"Yes. I made this journey so that I can see you again. I really wished we could have spend more time together, but it's alright."

"Serah, I..."

"Dilly-dally, shilly-shally." Serah said and both looked at her with eyes wide open. "I have to go now."

"Serah." Cloud stopped. "Say 'hi' to them for me."

Serah nodded and then she left.

"Cloud." said Lightning and he looked at her. "I don't Serah's memories to be forgotten. So that's why I'm going to be a momentum of her, her crystal. Cloud, I..."

"You don't have to say anything, I'll follow you where ever you go."

"Thank you."

Cloud sat on Etro's temple and Lightning sat on his lap and rested her head on his shoulder and they were holding hands while they were turned to crystal.

* * *

Sephiroth stood in front of Cloud's and Lightning's crystallized form. He still wondered if everything Cloud told him was true. Flashbacks of the Nibelheim Incident, Jenova, of the documents he read and recent events appeared before his eyes. Then it hit him, he...he was so blind. All this time everything he ever done...was for the wrong person. He should have make his real mother proud not so alien monster. He looked at the crystal and said. "Cloud... I hope you have the heart to forgive me for the atrocities I have committed... You really have looked up to me. Even though you didn't make it to SOLDIER, even though you were once a lowly Shinra guard infantryman... You have proven yourself a true warrior, a true hero... May you one day awake at the end of eternity..." and he extended his hand and from Cloud's crystallized left arm started to appear a soft green light. He went to Grand Pulse right were Cocoon fell. All that was left of it was crystal dust. Right here. This is were his so called 'mother' would rise. "I can't believe I was fooled by you. I...I almost brought you back." he extended his hand and from the ground the Black Materia appeared. "Without this you're powerless." he said and cut it in half. "Now stay in the lifestream, forever." A soft breeze played with his bags. He closed his eyes and smiled. "Not yet. I...still got a few things to do." he said and stabbed his Masumune on the ground and he started to walk through Grand pulse.

* * *

**So this is the end of the War for the future! Don't worry I'll make a sequel after I make the prequel. I would like to thank all those who revived this fic. In an alphabetic order: AbyssKeeper, Aeon3valefore, Blackfang27, Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda, Fanfictions4ever, Guest, i, jizang, KH-Hardcorefan4483 and The Forsaken Martyr. (I know this is a bit too late to tell you but I don't accept flames. I forgot to mention that when I started this.)**

**Special thanks to ****Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda for his wonderful ideas and I wish him good luck in all his projects.**  


******Until we meet again, I wish you all well.  
**


End file.
